Lost Kin
by Okami1
Summary: When Goku's long lost daughter finds her way home what kind of enemies and allies has she brough with her? And what happened to her during the 15 years she was gone? Sorry for the delay in updates, I'm working on it. Hope to have next chapter up soon.
1. Prologue

Lost Kin

Prologue 

Author- Okami

__

"We must believe that we are gifted for something, and that this thing, at whatever the cost, must be attained."

Madame Curie 

The warm sun shone brightly down on a small house near the bank of a tiny stream. Butterflies fluttered their beautiful wings, wildflowers bowed in the slight breeze, and the air smelled of spring. Bright green leaves from an old tree fell carefully to the soft ground below. 

Inside the tiny house near the tree, a family was preparing for the birthday party of their three-year-old daughter. The mother, with her long black hair tied neatly in a bun, slaved away in the kitchen; trying to make the cake before her husband came in and begged for her to fix a meal for him. After placing the cake in the oven, ChiChi washed her delicate hands. Still drying them, she wandered into the living room where Goku and Tritana were playing. 

Tritana's short black hair hung down just above tiny yet broad shoulders and stunning hazel eyes sparkled with pleasure as her young father tried to catch her. For a three-year old, Tritana was surprisingly fast and managed to avoid her father's long muscular arms as he lunged for her. She squealed and ran behind ChiChi who smiled at her family's innocence and childlike ways.

"Why don't you two take a walk while I finish cleaning?" she suggested, winking at her spiky haired husband. 

"Yeah!" he chirped, scooping up his daughter. He placed her on his shoulder, and trotted off into the dense forest. 

ChiChi shook her head. She had just begun fixing dinner when several cars came barreling down the dirt driveway. Out of the cars poured Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, Tien, and Choutsu. Krillien could not come since he was stuck keeping Master Roshi out of trouble, mainly with the ladies. They all walked right into the house as if they lived there since they'd been there so many times before. ChiChi immediately set them to work setting up the decorations for Tritana's surprise party. 

The girl knew it was her birthday but had no idea that everyone would be there to celebrate it with her. In only thirty minutes the house was prepared for the arrival of the birthday girl. As if on cue, Goku emerged from the woods baring his pride and joy. Tritana dangled from one of his bulky arms and smiled, glee written all over her youthful face.

As the two walked through the door, everyone burst out yelling, "Happy Birthday!" Tritana was so surprised she almost screamed but calmed down once her father embraced the strangers. After formally meeting everyone, dinner was served. ChiChi made sure there was enough food for everyone to eat their fill, including Goku. After about four servings, everyone was stuffed like a Thanksgiving turkey and ready to give Tritana her gifts. 

Yamcha and Puar gave her a little cat key chain to put on her book bag when she started school. Bulma gave her a Capsule Corps baseball cap, but of course it was way too big for her tiny head. Chaozu gave her a sample of his latest recipe and she received a green sweatband from Tien. Of course ChiChi would never allow her to train, but it was the only thing he could think of. Goku saved his gift for last. He handed his precious daughter a small box lovingly wrapped in rice paper. Careful so as not to ripe the delicate paper, Tritana slowly revealed a silver cross with an emerald embedded in the center. It was small enough for her to wear but large enough so it would not get lost easily. Her hazel eyes widened and the little girl squealed with glee as she wrapped her tiny arms around her fathers' neck. 

The cake was cut, served and eaten in a matter of minutes. The house emptied quickly when ChiChi began yelling at them to clean the dishes. The gang sat on the bank of the tiny stream, soaking up the peacefulness. Almost instantly, an evil presence was emanating from directly behind them. Quickly, the guys took up their defensive stances and prepared to face this evil. What they did not expect was to see a dark skinned man wearing some sort of strange armor; his features and face exactly resembled that of Goku. The replica smirked at the surprised expressions that spread across everyone's face.

"Who are you?" Tien demanded. The man smirked deeper and took a step towards them. 

"That is none of your concern," the man sneered. Turning his dark eyes on Goku he added, "Kakarrot it is time to come with me." 

Goku looked around him, trying to find this Kakarrot person. When he only saw his friends, the man pointed to himself. 

"Me?" he asked curiously. 

"Yes, you. Now, come on I don't have all day," the dark skinned man said, stretching his hand out in a welcoming gesture.

"You have got to be kidding," Tien snorted. 

"Really, I mean who do you think you are?" Yamcha snickered.

"I am Turles, one of few remaining Saiyans that survived our planets destruction. Now," turning his attention back to Goku, "let's go Kakarrot."

"Yeah, right."

"I am losing my patience with you you low class warrior. Are you coming along peacefully or will I have to…?" his mirror demanded, clenching his fists tightly. No one seemed to notice as Turles' threat faded as he spotted a tiny black haired child with a monkey-like tail cringing behind her father. 

Goku resumed his fighting stance, a bright blue aura radiating from his being. He fixed his ice-cold stare on Turles, thinking the latter was looking at him. To his surprise, Turles wasn't looking at _him_, but _behind_ him. Another smirk spread across Turles' darkened face as he disappeared from sight. 

Since all the Z fighters were able to sense ki they were able to detect where Turles had gone. Whirling around, Goku saw his mirror image standing only a few feet from him, holding his only child by the back of her shirt collar.

Tritana cringed, tears streaming down her frightened face, as Turles looked at her. He grinned evilly as the petrified child gazed at him with tear filled eyes. Even though she was crying, the girl's hazel eyes were hard as stone, a much-needed quality for the life she would lead. 

"I will take one Saiyan back with me. Whether it be you or her I really do not care," the replica stated, his grin deepening with every word. 

"Daddy," the little half-breed whimpered. She pulled from under her shirt the cross Goku had given her only moments ago. The emerald reflected the bright aura that radiated from Turles' body. The mirror image of Goku crouched slightly then shot into the air towards a strange circular craft, which had not been there before. The two disappeared into the Saiyan space pod and, before anyone could even react, the pod was launched into space. 

"TRITANA!!!" Goku's voice could be heard crying from the ground below. He watched helplessly as his only child disappeared from sight. 

***Authors Note***

I just wanted to make it clear that I do not own DBZ. I do however own Tritana, Anon, Obsidian and Draco so please do not take them without my permission. Also, if you have questions or comments feel free to e-mail me at animewolf5@yahoo.com. Be warned that flames will be read and sometimes responded to but most will be incinerated.


	2. Chapter 1: Past Meets Present

Lost Kin

Chapter 1: Past Meets Present

Author- Okami

__

"Many of life's failures are people who did not realize how close they were to success when they gave up."

Thomas Edison 

Goku sighed heavily as he relaxed in the hot bath his wife had made for him. He let his subconscious drift back to the distant past, towards his first born child. Almost fifteen years ago, his only daughter had been taken from him by someone who looked exactly like him--Turles. When ChiChi found out, she burst into hysterics, not letting anyone in the house until they found her little angel. Unfortunately, no one could find a trace of the two, considering they traveled into outer space. 

About seven years later Goku found out that he was going to be a father again. He made a vow not to let his son be taken from him, even if it cost killed him. Evidently, it did kill him once when his brother Radditz came for a visit. With Gohan's and Piccolo's help, they were able to defeat Radditz but at the cost of Goku's own life. 

A childish voice brought Goku out of his trance. His gentle gaze fell down to meet the innocent one of his eight-year-old son, Gohan. His thick black hair hung down his back and his dark eyes stared intently at his father.

"What's wrong daddy?" his childish voice asked again. Even though Gohan was his son, Goku could not bring himself to tell him about his older sibling. _Maybe later_ he kept telling himself.

"Nothing son," he smiled at him. 

"Gohan! Why aren't you studying?" a female voice shouted from inside the house. They both cringed at the thought of dealing with an angry ChiChi. Gohan reluctantly trudged back to his room and studied extra hard to please his demanding and overprotective mother. 

Goku, after a while of thinking and basking in the warmth of the tub, reluctantly dried himself off and strolled into the house. To his surprise, his wife was sitting at the kitchen table staring off into space. Walking slowly so as not to startle her, the spiky-haired warrior crept up behind her and began rubbing her thin shoulders. 

After a few moments of silence, ChiChi whispered, 

"Do you think it is time to tell Gohan about…about his sister?" 

"I do not know. He is probably ready but I don't think I am."

"I know what you mean, but he has to know."

"I guess you are right," Goku sighed. He knocked on Gohan's door and told him to come into the dinning room. Thinking he was in trouble, the young half-Saiyan sulked into the room where his parents awaited him. To his surprise, they both seemed distracted and upset about something. 

"What's wrong?" he finally questioned.

"Your mother and I have something we need to tell you," Goku began, "well…you see…you have an older sister. Her name is Tritana and she was kidnapped seven years before you were born."

Gohan took a few moments to digest it all then nearly shouted, "How come you didn't tell me before?"

"We wanted to wait until you were ready before we said anything," ChiChi said soothingly. She got up from her chair and hugged her only son tightly. Hot tears cascaded down her lovely face as she continued to hug her only son. The phone chose that moment to let out a high pitch BRING, nearly giving everyone a heart attack. After a few moments of recovery, Goku reluctantly picked it up.

"Hello? Oh hi Krillin. Huh…what? Why?…well okay…hold on a sec," Goku sent the phone down, picked up the remote for the TV and flipped to channel five. He listened for a few moments about some outdoor parade when something in the sky caught his eye. He looked closer to see something streaking across the blue summer sky. He instantly picked up the phone, said he'd be there in a few, then hung up. 

"Gohan, we've got to go. ChiChi, don't worry about a thing. We'll be back by dinner time." ChiChi reluctantly released her grasp of her son. Although she was used to them flying off into battle, she still couldn't help but worry about their safety. Goku took his son's small hand in his and used his instant transmission to teleport himself to Bulma's house. There they met up with Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien. Puar and Chaozu were over at Master Roshi's fixing him and Oolong meals. 

Goku looked around suddenly. "Where's Vegeta?" he asked after scanning the area for his fellow Saiyan.

Bulma snorted. "He went off all ready. He said that you all would just get in his way."

Goku chuckled at the comment. It sounded just like the Prince of all Sayiens to say something like that. After a mutual agreement of not using the instant transmission, the Z fighters set about flying off to find the strange object that streaked through the sky. Thanks to their sixth sense in finding power levels, they located a small power level due east, right next to a good size lake. 

The group of warriors arrived at the spot only minutes after the circular object embedded itself in the earth's soil. So as not to be spotted immediately, they all landed a few yards away from the impact zone.

"What took you so long?"

Everyone's eyes raised to meet the cold black ones of the Prince of Saiyans. Before anyone could respond, an explosion sounded from inside the newly formed crater; a huge mushroom of smoke blew high into the air. The fighters quickly rushed to the edge of the hole and peered inside. When the smoke cleared, a cloaked figure could be seen examining the outside shell of the space pod. A familiar emblem on the side of the pod told the Z fighters that whomever was down there was obviously a Ginyu Force member. 

As for the figure, well, lets just say they did not seem too happy to find that their ride was nearly inoperable. A dark green cloak covered the stranger's features and the hood revealed nothing but a dark hole where a face should have been. The cloaked figure examined the entire surface area of the pod before, appearing satisfied, began to float out of the crater. They hovered in the air while examining the surrounding terrace. Fortunately for the other warriors, the stranger did not look in their direction, but instead, drifted off towards the large blue lake. The person suddenly lurched forward and bent their legs under them. A few minutes passed while the stranger clutched their stomach and ever so slowly drifted down toward the water. The foreigner disappeared into the lake with a splash, losing their concentration only a few yards from the surface of the water.

Many moments passed before the cloaked figure emerged, dripping wet, from the lake. The person seemed distraught as they struggled for a decent breath and laid down on the grassy shore. The green cloak hung loosely around a slim figure but the hood remained in place, hiding the person's facial features. 

The fighters slowly dropped down a short distance from the stranger. Cautiously, they made their way towards the outsider; only after Goku gave the okay. 

Only a few feet to go and the stranger still had not moved. Since Krillin was the closest, he had no idea what was about the happen. The cloaked person launched into air and kicked the bald headed man in his chest, knocking him back into Yamcha. The force of the impact propelled all the air out of his lungs and Krillin fell to his knees to ease the pain, trying to return air into his now painful lungs. 

Goku, once making sure his friend was all right, turned his attention to the intruder. His black eyes narrowed in anger, his muscles tensed, and his Saiyan blood pumped quicker threw his veins, hungering for battle and victory. 

A small puddle of dark colored liquid in the grass caught his eye, so he turned his gaze slightly to observe it. To his great surprise the dark liquid was not mud as he had originally thought but blood. Realization caused him to do a double take and stare at the stranger closer. As his eyes scanned the foreigner, he sensed their power level fading rapidly.

After a moment of hesitation he asked, "Do you need help?" Various comments and gasps from behind him sounded at the thought of helping someone from the Ginyu Force. 

"Kakarrot don't be a softy. If you are afraid to fight then let a man do it."

Goku turned his ice-cold gaze on Vegeta and replied calmly, "It wouldn't be fair to fight someone who is hurt and can't fight with full strength and you know it." Turning back to the outsider he took a few steps forward.

The dark green fabric swished as the figure took up fighting stance. White gloves and a dark blue under suit penetrated the darkness beneath the cloak; they tightened into fists and prepared for battle. 

"Just leave me alone," a voice hissed from under the hood. 

Goku stopped in mid stride as the rough and weary voice hissed at him. A child-like smile spread across his face. "I can help you, but you have to trust me first."

The voice chuckled painfully. "Trust you huh? Do you take me for a fool Saiyan?"

"How do you know I'm a Saiyan?" he asked, eyebrows shooting up in amazement.

"Power levels don't lie. I know he's a Saiyan as well." The hood made a gesture behind them, where Vegeta was now standing; even though the stranger had never looked in that direction. 

"Can you sense power levels?"

"Perhaps."

Getting the feeling that he was not going to get a straight answer, Goku scrunched his face, folded his arms across his chest, and sighed heavily. 

A rough, deep voice demanded, "Then at least tell us who you are and what you're doing here."

The foreigner looked up above the other fighters to see a tall green man with a white cape trailing behind him. Pink pads were in place of muscles, and his legs and chest were covered in a lightweight, purple fabric. Large pointed shoulder pads extended from the Nameks' shoulders. He floated down beside the Z fighters to get a better look at the stranger. 

"Mr. Piccolo!" a childish voice cried. Gohan ran over to the man- Piccolo- and smiled up at him. In return Piccolo patted the little half-sayiens' head.

"Well?" the Namek asked, more persistent this time. "Are you going to answer?"

The gloved fists disappeared back into the cloak and the figure stood up right. One of the hands reappeared and made a sweeping motion, implying for the Z fighters to go first.

"Okay, here we go," Goku began slowly, "I'm Goku, and these are my friends Krillin, Yamcha, Tien. This is Piccolo, a Namek," he said pointing to the green man. "This is my son Gohan and behind you is Vegeta."

The figure stiffened at the last name and drew in a sudden breath. Everyone watched as the still unknown person turned, very stiffly, to face the Prince of Saiyans. An animalistic growl escaped through the hood as the covered eyes spotted Vegeta.

"Let it be known that I do this only out of respect for the Saiyan race," the rough yet feminine voice said and knelt on one knee. 

Vegeta's eyebrows went up at the display of respect he was receiving from this stranger; his ego went up a notch as well. And yet, something about the stranger was familiar but he couldn't place exactly what. 

After rising from the kneeling position, the figure turned back around and stared intently at the people in front of them. With a bit of hesitation, the person removed the wet, dark green cloak. To everyone's great surprise, the person underneath the cloak was a girl no older than 18. 

Although she was young, she was extremely well built and muscular. Her long, jet-black hair was pulled back in a neat braid that reached just below her hips. A good size lock of hair covered the left side of her face. The uncovered hazel eye, glazed over with fever, scanned over the crowd before her and a samurai mask covered her chin, lips, and nose. Although she stood tall and proud, a good portion of her midsection was soaked in blood. 

"My name is Tritana Bardock," she said, voice still cracked and rough.

"Tri-Tri-Tritana?" Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin squeaked in unison. As the girl nodded slowly Goku's body went rigid and his mouth dropped open. 

"Is…is that my sister?" Gohan asked dumbfounded, his eyes darting from his father to the girl and back.

Before Goku could recover from the first shock another came right behind it. A monkey-like tail emerged from behind the female and twisted in the air. Vegeta's own gasp caused a turn of heads and eyes. He stood with arms still across his chest but his eyes were wide and his mouth had gone slack. 

"Now, you recognize me Saiyan Prince. It took you longer than I thought," Tritana smirked. She hadn't turned around but she knew what had caused him to take in the sudden breath; her tail-not her name, had given her identity away. 

"You know her?" Goku asked, glancing at Vegeta. No words came out of the Prince's open mouth but his head nodded slightly.

"Allow me to introduce myself properly," she began, saluting with her fore and middle finger, "I am Tritana Bardock, First Class Saiyan Warrior, Captain of the Ginyu Force, and General of Freeza's army." After that she bowed slightly, grimacing at the sharp pain in her abdomen. _Old habits are hard to break_, she thought to herself after saluting. 

She opened her mouth to add something when the pain became too much. Her body lurched forward and fell into Goku, who had come up to her after hearing her introduction.

Goku reached out his arms to catch his daughter only to be pushed away. He watched as his long lost offspring clutched her stomach in agony and pulled away from his touch. Even though he held her for just a moment, it was enough to feel her hot and sweaty skin. If she did not get to a doctor soon she might die from a fever or possibly an infection.

***Authors Note***

I just wanted to make it clear that I do not own DBZ. I do however own Tritana, Anon, Obsidian and Draco so please do not take them without my permission. Also, if you have questions or comments feel free to e-mail me at animewolf5@yahoo.com. Be warned that flames will be read and sometimes responded to but most will be incinerated.


	3. Chapter 2: Confusion

Lost Kin

Chapter 2: Confusion

Author- Okami

__

"I do not know with what weapons WW III will be fought, but WW IV will be fought with sticks and stones."

Albert Einstein 

"I don't… need any… help," Tritana gasped between breaths. 

Yamcha shook his head and cringed mentally. _Saiyan pride_, he told himself. 

"Tritana," Goku said sweetly, "I am your father and I'm going to take you to a doctor." He began to approach her again but stopped suddenly when a small boom exploded by his feet. Looking down, he saw smoke rising from a newly formed hole just a few inches from his foot. 

Tritana held one of her hands steady while a finger was aimed at the crater.

"I have survived much worse than this. And you are not my father! My real father died years ago!" Tritana nearly screamed at him. Before she said anything else, something caught her attention. She looked up and saw a small ship coming towards them at a recklessly fast speed. She had been so absorbed with the others that she hadn't noticed it before. 

Bulma finally spotted the Z fighters at the edge of a crystal blue lake. She sighed in relief when she saw that everyone, especially Vegeta, were still safe. Her blue eyes turned and locked onto something else. It appeared to be another person but she could not tell who or what it was. She watched as the person suddenly disappeared; the guys turned their heads everywhere in vain attempts to locate them. 

A tap on the windshield made her heart race and she slowly turned her head to look. One hazel eye stared back at her as a strange girls face peered inside. Bulma screamed in surprise and swerved the small plane so that it would land near the Z fighters. She quickly jumped out of the plane and took a few steps before stopping. Her head turned to look up at the sky but did not see the girl. The heart inside her chest stopped when she felt someone watching her. Bulma nearly screamed again when she turned again and saw the teenager right in front of her.

"Leave her alone!" Yamcha cried when he saw Tritana standing in front of Bulma.

Tritana did not even look as Yamcha charged her. Just as he was landing a kick to her back, Tritana seemed to disappear. 

Gohan turned toward the crater, feeling his sister's ki radiating from inside. The young half-Saiyan rushed to craters' edge before the others could stop or catch up to him. Peeking over the rim, he saw his older sister bent over inside her pod looking for something. He carefully picked his way down the side of the hole and finally reached the bottom. If Tritana heard him she showed no signs of it. The little warrior walked a little bit more before a hand was placed against his chest. 

Tritana, head still in the pod, had stopped him before he could take another step forward. She slowly pulled herself out of the space ship and looked down at the small half-Saiyan.

"What do you want?" she hissed. Her eye narrowed with the anticipation of an attack.

"Nothing. I was just curious," Gohan squeaked.

"Curiosity killed the cat ya know." Tritana removed her hand from the boy's chest and resumed her search. Another surge of pain pushed the weary warrior's elbow into a button labeled "Self Distruct" but by the time she saw the red symbol, the countdown had already begun, giving her only 5 seconds to get out of range.

Tritana pulled herself out of her pod, grabbed the little boy by his waist and shot off into the air. Unfortunately, she had just cleared the surface of the crater when her only ride off the plant exploded. 

******

Yamcha had just finished updating Bulma on what was happening. He then asked, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I just wanted to make sure you guys were all right. And I also wanted to show you something." She reached her hand into a side pocket of her capsule corps jacket, pulled out a tiny bottle, pushed its top in, and threw in on the ground. When the green smoke cleared, a tiny object lay on the earth's soil. Bulma proudly picked it up and placed on her face. 

"Well, what do you think?"

Vegeta suddenly became very interested in the device. "How did you--?"

"Make this?" Bulma finished for him. "Simple. I just used the parts from the one off Radditz and basically winged it from there." She was about to show it off when a loud explosion sounded from only a few meters away. The ground shook beneath their feet and Bulma had to grab on to Vegeta's arm to keep from falling. 

The readable expression of shock was painted on everyone's face. This quickly changed to horror when Goku realized his son and daughter were no where to be seen. He relayed this to his companions and they instantly started for the crater. A small incline formed the barrier between the lakeshore and the land beyond so the Z fighters were incapable of seeing the scene that lay before them. 

The ground lay barren and burnt, the trees and bushes were no more than stubbles, and the crater was now ten times bigger. Eyes widened twice their size when a lone figure was seen standing in the midst of the wasteland. 

Goku was the first to dash towards the figure with everyone else hot on his heels. They reached the now larger crater in time to see Tritana, cradling a balled up Gohan, land in front of them. She gently handed the boy to his father and managed a weak "Here ya go." 

Goku clutched the boy to his chest and looked at Tritana. The stain on her belly had grown bigger, and her armor and clothes were covered in dirt. He had no time to thank her before her eyes rolled back in her head, her knees buckled beneath her, and she fell to the ground with a loud THUD! 

******

Voices, familiar voices, provoked hazel eyes to open and peer into painfully familiar faces. Before her stood Frieza's henchmen, evil smiles twisted their otherwise normal faces. Tritana tried to stand up but found her arms chained to a thick steel wall. The chains were just long enough to allow her to kneel but nothing else. The thousands of men parted in the middle as a dark figure passed through. The man stopped inches from the girls' kneeling form. He crouched and lifted her head to face his; ice-blue eyes stared intently into her hazel ones. 

After moment he released her and stood tall in order to inspect her entire body. Appearing satisfied, he began making his way back threw the crowd.

"Obsidian," a voice called out to him. "What should we do with her." The man's voice was hard and rough, he licked his lips as cold black eyes scanned the 16-year-old's body. 

"You are to leave her alone for now." Obsidian's own voice was soothing and accented with a hint of British. His white cape trailed behind him and a Saiyan tail wrapped tightly around his slim yet muscular middle. A twisted smile spread across his handsome features as a thought entered his mind. "On second thought, show this young lady what happens when you disobey me," he said, smiling at the chuckles coming from the men around him. He made sure the thick steel doors were securely closed so that no one could hear the screams. 

Tritana heard his last statement and cringed as the men began to pull closer. Two tall, bulky Saiyens unchained her arms and held them to the cold stone floor. One by one the men forced themselves upon the helpless teen for hours on end and when one was finished, there was always ten more eager to take his place. She could only struggle so much before her body was spent so she screamed in pain and anger.

******

Tritana tore open her eyes and let out a blood-curdling scream as she sat up. Only after calming her nerves did she realize she was in a white room; not as nice as a hospital but clean and sterile just the same. A clear, rubbery mask pumped much need oxygen into her lungs and a needle dripped liquid into her dry veins. The pain in Tritana's belly forced the injured half-Saiyan to lay back down. Her heavy head had just reached the pillow when she realized that she was not alone; the red haze of rage blurred her vision.

Krillin had just begun to doze off when Tritana screamed, startling him into falling out of his chair. He quickly got to his feet and watched as the young female examined the equipment attached to her and placed her head back on the pillow. 

"Are you okay?" 

No reply. 

He timidly walked to the side of the bed and observed the teenage girl. Her hazel eyes were still glossy with fever but something else glazed the hazel orbs. Krillin backed up too slow and received powerful punch to his cheek. At that time Bulma, Goku and Gohan burst into the room. Goku quickly caught his best friend before he fell.

Tritana sat up slowly and stared at the swimming figures in her vision, her eyes only allowed her to observe the frames of people but something inside her picked up the vibes of a Saiyan. Although she was not able to make out distinct features such as faces she was able to locate the man with Saiyan blood. Her own Saiyan blood pumped through her veins as the dream became clearer in her mind. With a vale of red over her eyes, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and charged the Saiyan. 

Goku saw the attack coming but had only enough time to push everyone out the way before being tackled in the midsection. Tritana's small yet muscular arms wrapped around his middle and forced him into the hall wall. She did not stop pushing until they had formed a tunnel straight into the living room where Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien, and Vegeta sat. The two crashed through the wall and fell to the first story living room floor.

Finally gaining his balance, Goku kicked Tritana off of him and into a nearby wall. Yamcha had to scramble out of the way to avoid being crushed by the flying half-Saiyan body.

Tritana picked herself up and stumbled out the hole in the plaster wall. Her breaths came in short rasps and her judgment was blurred by the raging hate pulsing through her body. Before she could gather up enough energy to charge again, the Saiyan pushed her against the wall. Black eyes stared down her own as Goku pinned her arms to the wall.

Tritana stared up at the black eyes, reliving her dream. To her, they were the same cold black eyes of the man in Obsidian's gang. She screamed in panic and fear of the memory, trying desperately to free herself from Goku's vise like grip. The half-Saiyan attempted to kick her assailant but found them paralyzed with fear. Her hazel eyes now wild with fear, watched as more people gathered around her. She tried to hold it back, tried to keep from drowning in the absolute panic. It was just too much, too recent, too many strange people. The fear consumed her, drowning her. 

Goku talked soothingly to his daughter but found his voice only made the teenager more panicked. Turning his head to his friends, he gave them a look that said: "A little help here." He pulled Tritana from the wall and twisted her arms behind her back; trying as best he could not to harm her. Her struggles came faster and stronger than before, and judging from everyone's expression, she needed to calm down soon. 

To his surprise, Vegeta slowly walked over and stood in front of Tritana. The Prince glared at the struggling teenager before ramming the side of his hand into the side of her neck. Tritana gasped for a few moments before going limp in her father's arms.

"There," Vegeta announced, rubbing his hands vertically against each other. "That should do it."

Goku was about to make a comment but decided against it. Besides, Vegeta's solution did prove to solve the dilemma. 

Once back in her bed, Tritana slept soundly. Every now and then she would groan or shout, and sometimes lashed out but never awoke. Goku volunteered to stay by her side in case she woke up in the same state as before. He rested his arms on the back of the chair and watched silently as Tritana's breathing slowly became normal. A wet cloth was placed on her feverish forehead and the oxygen mask was placed back over her samurai mask. The black cloth did not affect her breathing so Bulma had left it on. 

The Saiyan warrior had just left to get something to eat so he did not see a now familiar, circular object streak through the summer blue sky.

******

It was early the next morning when Tritana cracked her eyes open once more. The room was the same as before except for one minor change; a different person occupied the chair by her bedside. She gazed intently at the snoring warrior then frowned as the door to the room creaked slightly. A little boy, not any older than eight, slipped into the room then slowly closed the door behind him. His dark eyes looked at the man than at Tritana. 

The hazel eyed half-Saiyan watched closely as the young boy crept up to his sleeping father. A gentle nudge on the arm got no more than a muffled "five more minutes ChiChi". The boy nudged him a little harder only to be swatted lazily away and the snoring continued, a little louder this time. Gohan, getting frustrated, placed both hands on his fathers' bulky arm and pushed HARD. Goku made a thump then a yelp as his body crashed off the chair and onto the hard wooden floor.

"What the…huh?" came a baffled voice. Goku slowly arose from the floor to face a chuckling Gohan.

"I'm sorry daddy but you wouldn't wake up. Anyway, it's time for breakfast. Bulma has agreed to fix it for us."

"All right!" Goku cheered, rushing for the door and down the stairs. Gohan followed quickly only after giving one last glance at his injured sister. 

Tritana watched the two leave and couldn't help but be relieved. She loved being alone only because people reminded her of bad memories. She again rested her heavy head on the soft foam pillow and drifted back to sleep. Just before she closed her eyes she thought she saw a flash of red hair in the window but when she looked again it was gone. Sighing, she let her body finally relax and get some much-needed sleep. 

***Authors Note***

I just wanted to make it clear that I do not own DBZ. I do however own Tritana, Anon, Obsidian and Draco so please do not take them without my permission. Also, if you have questions or comments feel free to e-mail me at animewolf5@yahoo.com. Be warned that flames will be read and sometimes responded to but most will be incinerated.


	4. Chapter 3: Questions Answered

Lost Kin

Chapter 3: Questions Answered

Author- Okami

__

"The only way for us to help ourselves is to help others and to listen to each other's stories."

Eli Wiesel 

Authors note: Just as a warning it gets kinda sappy a little ways down. I just felt it was appropriate.

It was about noon when Tritana awoke again. She glanced over at the chair by her bedside and was somewhat surprised to find it empty. Her hands reached up to free her mouth from the infernal oxygen mask, then removed the fluid needle from the vein in her arm. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and half-crept half-stumbled to the door. The door creaked as it opened but she paid it no heed. All she wanted to do was to get out this house before she regretted it.

The hallway before her was empty of people but the sound from a TV bounced of the long narrow walls. She gaped at the large hole in front of her room and saw that it went straight through to other rooms, and wondered how that had happened but quickly let the thought go as footsteps sounded from below. Tritana quickly slid against the wall until she was at the top of a large stairway. Peering down it, she saw no one was approaching. Her feet made no sound as they glided down the wooden stairs. Voices caused the heart in her chest to jump when they erupted from the other room. Tritana peered around the corner of the stairs and saw the same people she'd met the other day, even the blue haired lady. Tritana's blood boiled at the sight of a particular tall haired Saiyan.

"Why won't you tell us what happened!" Bulma screeched. 

Vegeta simply looked at her then back out the window. No one had ever imagined that he, the Prince of all Saiyans and Master of Speeches and Comebacks, had nothing to say. He had been acting strange ever since they'd brought Tritana to Bulma's house for care, and he'd gotten even quieter after Tritana's little escapade yesterday. Now he just sat in his chair and stared down at the floor, his eyes unfocused like he was thinking about days long since past. 

Tritana would have loved to stay and fight with Vegeta but her body was still damaged from her recent battle and needed time to recover. She stealthfuly sneaked out through the back door and ran as fast as she could away from the house and the two Saiyans. Once out of sight, she slowed to a walk and limped down the sidewalk. 

After a few moments of attempting to walk, she noticed that everyone was staring at her. She glanced down and chuckled at the sight; she was still wearing her Saiyan battle armor. Shrugging, she continued walking until a thought entered her tired mind, W_hy am I walking? I can fly_. With that thought in mind she gathered enough energy and propelled herself up into the sky. 

Shouts and cries of surprise sounded when Tritana was surrounded in aura flames and shot into the air. She did not worry about them but instantly regretted her decision to fly when her senses picked up someone behind her. Turning her entire body around so that she was flying backwards, she noticed the same spiky haired Saiyan who'd been at her bedside earlier that morning. Again she cursed her choice but gathered more energy to propel herself forward. 

Goku had just found out that Tritana had escaped when his senses picked up someone just outside of town. Without waiting for the others, he flew in the direction his senses told him and within seconds he came upon a lone figure gliding through the warm summer air. He was about to slow down when Tritana turned around, took one took at him and shot off like rocket in the other direction. Frowning, he picked up his own speed and quickly caught back up with her. To his surprise Tritana suddenly stopped in midair; Goku hardly had time to put on the brakes to avoid crashing into her. 

Tritana glared evilly at Goku, rage battled for control but she managed to surpress the urge to kill, for know. "What do you want Saiyan?" she growled at him. 

Goku's eyes widened slightly at the harshness in the words. "I want to help you," he replied calmly.

Gloved hands balled into fists as she shouted, "What part of 'I DON'T NEED HELP' can you not comprehend!?" 

Goku just smiled at her. His eyes rimed with tears and his heart ached to hold her in his strong, protective arms again. In his mind he still pictured the sweet, innocent little four-year-old. Short black hair, beautiful hazel eyes, and a spirit as wild as the sea. Now he saw Tritana as a young woman but not as free as she once was; her spirit had been torn and he wanted to help her but it was difficult when she kept pushing him away. A sparkle of sunlight reflected off something hanging around the half-Saiyan's neck. His black eyes widened again when he saw a middle sized cross with an emerald in the center hanging around her neck.

Tritana noticed his gaze and wrapped her fingers around the necklace. 

She snarled, "If you want this you'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands. It was a gift from my father and I won't give it up without a fight."

"Have you ever read the inscription in the back?"

"What inscription?"

"The one your father had written on it."

Tritana raised the exposed eyebrow but turned the silver cross over in her hands. She silently read the inscription, _To Tritana, my little angel. Your father, Son Goku,_ then looked at Goku again. Her voice cracked when she spoke. "You said your name was Goku didn't you?"

The spiky haired Saiyan could no longer speak due to the lump in his throat, so he was forced to only nod. 

Tritana slowly dropped her hands to her sides, letting hot tears stream down her face. _I thought he was dead! Obsidian told me he was dead. If I had only known he was still alive I would have been looking for him, I should have been looking for him_. A tight squeeze around her arms brought the half-Saiyan of her daze to find her true father was giving her a VERY tight hug.

"Uh…I can't breathe," Tritana gasped. Goku immediately let go and smiled his famous childish smile. As if on cue, the other Z fighters arrived to find Tritana in the Goku's trembling arms. 

Krillin smiled nervously as Tritana and Goku glided towards them. He subconsciously felt his cheek were the female had struck him yesterday. He had mixed feelings about the young warrior but dared not voice them out loud quite yet. As they all flew back to Bulma's house again, Goku could not help but notice that Tritana kept glancing beside her at Vegeta. Everytime she gazed at the Saiyan, something flickered in her hazel eyes but vanished as quickly as it had appeared. 

Bulma stood in her yard waiting for the warriors to return. She had to admit that she was surprised to see Tritana willingly land and follow Goku into the house, although the girl did refuse to go back to bed and rest. Instead, she plopped herself down on the couch and sighed. Tritana continued to glare at Vegeta and tensed whenever he moved; the tension in the air was so thick you could slice it with a knife. 

Yamcha squirmed in his chair then decided to break the silence. 

"So Tritana, uh, why _did_ you attack Goku yesterday?" He chose the subject that was obviously on everyone's mind since every once in a while someone would glance at the large hole in the wall.

Tritana blinked. "Huh? What do you mean? I didn't attack him."

"It's obvious that you did. How else did that huge hole in the wall get there? I mean, it obviously didn't just appear there over night," Vegeta murmured.

In the blink of an eye Tritana was upon him and about tore his eyes out before Goku could tear her away from the loud mouth Prince. 

"What's the matter with you?" Goku scolded once Tritana had settled down. Her breathing came fast and quick from the adrenaline rush and since she still wasn't up to her full strength.

"I hate his Saiyan guts," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Why?"

Tritana slowly looked away from Vegeta and stared at her father. Suddenly feeling nervous and uncomfortable, she looked at her boots. "I don't want to talk about it."

No one was about to push the subject any farther today. Gohan looked up at Tritana and noticed something dark brown under the large lock of hair covering the left side of her face. 

"What's that?" he asked inquisitively. 

Tritana noticed where his black eyes stared and she put a hand up to cover her face more. She did not want to talk about anything about her past but she knew hiding from it wouldn't make it go away.

"It's…just a scar."

"Cool! Let me see!"

The half-Saiyan hesitated before tucking her lock of hair behind her ear and removing the samurai mask. Gohan's face twisted as he tried not to gag at the sight. Running from her hairline all the way to her chin was a large, jagged scar. The scar traveled across her eye but did not seem to have affected the hazel orb's vision.

"How did you get that?" Tien asked.

Tritana laughed nervously. "Well, I uh…got it in a fight."

"We can see that," Yamcha laughed, "who gave it to you?"

"Um…well…I got it in the fight to determine who would be a member of the Ginyu Force. My opponent was losing so he tried to catch me off guard by slashing my face. All he managed to do was seriously tick me off and give me this scar. After that, my opponent was banned from the tournament and I became Captain of the Ginyu Force."

"If you're Captain, than why did a guy called Captain Ginyu say he was the Captain?" Krillin asked.

Tritana waved a hand in front of her face as if to rid the air of a bad smell. "He was so power hungry that when we were called to Namek he gave himself the title. I couldn't go since I had other business that needed attending so he took it in his hands to fill the void."

"Earlier you mentioned some other things. Could you explain those?" Tien asked, propping his elbows on his knees.

Tritana sighed as she relaxed on the couch, her elbows on the backboard and the back of her head resting on it as well. She finally picked her head up and looked at everyone-except Vegeta. 

"Okay, let's see. First of all, I became the general of Frieza's army because I was very imaginative when it came to strategies and I was very strong for someone my age. I was considered a First Class Saiyan Warrior although I'm not quite sure why and I forgot my last name so I used Bardock."

"Why did you use Bardock?" Yamcha asked, leaning forward on his side of the couch.

"Well due to my scar and personality some of the other Saiyans started nicknaming me Bardock. I'm not sure who he is but I do know that Frieza was not exactly thrilled when he heard about it. I think Bardock was some rebel leader or something like that. Anyway, does that answer all of your questions?" Tritana questioned, resting her head on the backboard again.

"I have a question," Piccolo voiced. He stared hard at Tritana as if trying to read her thoughts. Finally he asked, "Why do you despise Vegeta so much?"

Tritana clenched her fists and lowered her eyes to the floor. She wanted to tell them but she didn't want any pity, even if it was from her own father and his friends.

"You guys sure are persistent about this. Let's just say that we didn't exactly start off on the right foot the first time we met." She again turned her eyes towards him but instead looked in the doorway at a young man. His light purple hair was cut short and his striking blue eyes were wide with curiosity and questions. Tritana gently nudged Goku's arm and pointed at the young man.

"Trunks? What are you doing here? Don't you have school?" he asked.

"It's Saturday, I don't have school today. Uh, Goku, who's that?" he asked, gesturing towards Tritana.

"Trunks this is Tritana, my daughter."

Trunks' mouth dropped open when hearing this. "Since when did you have a daughter?" he cried.

"Oh that's right! I never told you!" Goku exclaimed, smacking his forehead with the heel of his hand. "About fifteen years ago a Saiyan called Turles kidnapped Tritana. I wasn't exactly as strong as I am now and Tritana was only three so I had little to no chance of stopping him."

"Oh," Trunks said. He turned to sit down when his eyes fell upon the large whole in the wall. He blinked thinking it was his imagination but when the hole was still there he turned to Vegeta.

"Father, what happened?"

Vegeta gave no verbal reply but instead gestured with his head towards Tritana. Trunks moved only his blue eyes and gawked at the hazel-eyed half-Saiyan. Her eyes did not meet his but instead scowled at Vegeta. Trunks threw his hands up in confusion and whined, 

"Can someone tell me what the heck is going on?"

Bulma reluctantly led her son out of the room in order to explain the conversation they had just finished.

Vegeta watched his son and Bulma leave the room while having the strangest feeling that he was being watched. He turned to see a pair a hazel eyes staring intently at him. He raised an eyebrow when Tritana smirked.

"You've been busy I see," Tritana said, gesturing in the direction the two had just gone.

The Prince of Saiyans seemed somewhat embarrassed by the remark and looked out the window to hide the slight redness in his cheeks. 

Goku heard Tritana's comment and saw Vegeta's slight blush. He had to try very hard not to blurt anything out or laugh hysterically. He had been on tender terms with Vegeta due to the latter's persistent passion to be more powerful than him and he did not want to tip the scale and lose a good allie.

"Tritana, why did you come to Earth?" Tien asked. The question hadn't occurred to anyone yet and they were all eager to hear the answer.

"Well, there are many reasons. The main one is a personal mission, which led me to this planet. The others are very simple really. First off, my ship sort of broke down in the atmosphere so I really had no choice and I needed to get away from Frieza's goons before I lost my patience and went berserker on them."

"How did you get that wound on your abdomen?" Yamcha inquired, noticing the white bandages were beginning to stain red.

"Oh, that. I, uh, sorta, kinda, had some trouble getting permission to leave." Tritana laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck

"Have you ever heard of something called a Super Saiyan?" Piccolo inquired, changing the subject.

Tritana frowned. "Yes."

"What have you heard?"

"I've heard that a Super Saiyan's power is unparalleled to anything in the universe. I've also heard that only the pure of heart can become one." Tritana played with a lock of hair before continuing, "And, I have become one."

***Authors Note***

I just wanted to make it clear that I do not own DBZ. I do however own Tritana, Anon, Obsidian and Draco so please do not take them without my permission. Also, if you have questions or comments feel free to e-mail me at animewolf5@yahoo.com. Be warned that flames will be read and sometimes responded to but most will be incinerated.


	5. Chapter 4: Revelation

Lost Kin

Chapter 4: Revelation

Author- Okami

__

"Courage is not the towering oak that sees the storms come and go; it is the fragile blossom that opens in the snow.

Alice Swaim 

"You are a Super Saiyan?" Everyone gasped in unison.

"Yes." 

"I don't believe it," Vegeta huffed. He was already angry at the fact that his son and Goku were both Super Saiyans and that he had yet to reach that plateau.

"Believe what you want but I am telling you the truth," Tritana said calmly through clenched teeth. She longed to show him what the power of a Super Saiyan could do but she would have to wait for the right moment to put him out of her misery.

The sudden sound of a door slamming closed and the angry pounding of fists on the door brought the group out their still question filled minds. A look of horror spread across Goku's and Gohan's face in sync as they both remembered they had forgotten to call ChiChi and update her on the recent events. A blue haired female calmly walked to the door and swung it open, revealing a very angry ChiChi.

"All right! Where are they?" she screeched, clenching her fists at her sides. He turned her head and spotted Goku. "Goku," she began calmly, "why didn't you come home last night?" Her feet glided swiftly across the floor and stopped just a foot from Goku's sitting body. "Well?"

"I'm sorry ChiChi. I just got a little side tracked," he apologized. "ChiChi, Tritana is home."

The female half-Saiyan watched curiously as the woman's angry expression was replaced by shock and surprise. ChiChi's black eyes widened at the familiar name as she eyed her husband suspiciously, but when Goku nodded all doubt seemed to vanish. ChiChi stared at Tritana for a moment then proceeded to fall on the floor. 

"Here we go again," Krillin remarked. He noticed Tritana's surprised expression and explained to her that that's the way she is.

Goku carefully picked his wife up and motioned for his two offspring to follow him outside. Gohan accompanied him instantly but Tritana kept distance between them; she still wasn't sure about being apart of a family. It had been years since she'd felt real love from anyone so the emotion was still new to her.

In less than an hour the four stood in front of a small circular house. A large oak tree stood tall over the house and cast a gentle shadow across the grass. A light breeze swept across the grass and rustled the tree's leaves. Inside the house Goku tried to arouse ChiChi while Gohan showed his newly found sister around.

The small half-Saiyan pointed into the different rooms, identifying whom it belonged to. 

"I'm not sure where you're going to sleep though," Gohan said, scratching the back of his neck. 

"Oh don't worry about me. I don't plan on staying in here," Tritana mumbled, looking around Gohan's room. Her gaze fell on a desk loaded with books, both thick and thin. "Are all of those for you?" she questioned, astonishment clearly in her voice.

"Yeah. Mom really wants me to study and become a scholar."

"Wow. That's a lot of pressure for a little kid." Tritana thought a moment then added; "Do you need any help?"

Gohan looked up at his big sister, disbelief etched across his youthful face. 

"You'd be surprised at what one might learn from warriors and beings on distant planets," the hazel-eyed half-Saiyan added, noticing Gohan's doubtful expression. "Just show me what you need help on and I'll see what I can do."

"Okay," Gohan said skeptically as he sat down at his desk; Tritana stood next to him. They were so engrossed in the schoolwork that neither of them noticed ChiChi looking in at them from time to time.

ChiChi had just finished preparing dinner when her two children emerged from Gohan's room. A broad smile played across Gohan's face as he walked proudly beside his older sister. 

"What are you so happy about?" ChiChi asked her son after he had placed himself at the table. 

Gohan smile grew broader as he answered. "I finished all my make up work and am ahead by one month."

ChiChi's jaw nearly touched the floor when she heard this. "How?"

Gohan did not reply but instead gazed fondly at Tritana who was leaning against the doorframe. 

"I hear and I forget. I see and I remember. I do and I understand." Tritana stated, quoting a Chinese proverb while grinning mischievously. 

"Okay…well, I'm glad to hear that. You guys are just in time for dinner."

"All right! Food!" Goku cried from his seat next to Gohan. "Come, have a seat," he motioned towards Tritana. 

"Uh, I'd better not. I don't want to impose."

"Impose? You're family," the Saiyan laughed. When he saw Tritana's expression he pushed back his chair as if to get up.

"If it's all right with you I'll just stand over here."

"Are you sure?" ChiChi asked. When Tritana nodded she sat down and began serving. Goku didn't miss a beat and began to practically inhale whatever was in front of him. He stopped long enough for his family to get food on to their own plates before continuing. After a good half-hour Goku was satisfied enough to sit back in his wooden chair and give a sigh of contentment.

"So, tell me, who gave you that wound on your stomach?" Goku wondered. 

Tritana laughed nervously again. "It's like I said earlier, I just had a little rumble with some former team members of mine. I got away with only a flesh wound."

"A flesh wound?!" Goku cried. "That cut nearly split you in two!"

A gloved hand waved in Tritana' face. "Nonsense. 'Tis but a flesh wound," she laughed. 

"Tritana," ChiChi spoke softly. "I'm glad you're safe. We've been so worried about you."

A half smile spread across Tritana' scarred face. "It's nice to know I've been missed," she muttered.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked, propping his elbows on the back of his chair.

"Oh crap, did I say that out loud!" Tritana exclaimed, cupping a hand over her mouth. "Damn. Well, it's just that no one has really cared about me before. That is except for…" her voice trailed off.

"Except for who?"

A nervous laugh escaped Tritana' lips as she scratched the back of her neck. "Except for a Anon and-" she paused, thinking of the right word. "I guess you could call him my adopted father."

"Your adopted father?" Goku questioned, leaning forward in his chair. "Who is he?"

"Um, I don't think you want to know."

"Yes, I do."

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you. His name is Turles."

"WHAT!!!" Goku screamed. He stood up so fast that his chair fell down behind him. His eyes were full of fire and his hands smacked the table. "That bastard! How dare he! When I get my hands on him I'll-"

"You'll do nothing," Tritana interjected quickly, the voice emerging from her lips was strangely calm but held a threatening tone. "You may not care for him but he has helped me in ways you could never even begin to equal. If you wish him dead you'll have to kill me as well."

"But he-"

"I know very well what he has done and it makes no difference to me." Tritana said, cutting him off. "He has paid in full for all the pain and destruction he has caused and if you do not believe me then see for yourself if you ever see him. And if you still wish to kill him, then by all means go ahead and try. But be warned, he has been a father to me for fifteen years and I **will** **not** let anyone kill him without a fight." 

Tritana, still leaning on the doorframe, watched as Goku slowly pulled up his chair and sat back down. His wife and son stared at him with wide eyes and open mouths as if they had never seen him act that way. 

Deciding to break the silence, Gohan asked, 

"Is he coming here?"

"Maybe."

******

The night was cool and damp from the evening dew; the leaves rustled as if an unseen force were tickling them. Frogs croaked their songs, birds slept on their perches, and bats swooped down from the heavens to devour insects. All was perfect except for one thing, the raging beast dashing madly through the woods. Leaves and branches blocked its path but were furiously pushed aside as the creature continued unhindered. 

Through the accumulating fog, one could just barely make out a few other figures dashing across the forest floor. These figures were not beasts but men. A flash of orange and blue burst through the fog as Goku followed the creature at a dead run. He had no idea of what to do when he caught up to it but he did know that the beast appeared directly after someone screamed. 

"Stay sharp," he called to his followers, "we don't know how strong this thing is."

"Right," came a united response. Gohan, Krillin, Trunks, and even Vegeta raced behind Goku in somewhat vain attempts to catch this monster. 

The creature continued to run about another mile or so before reaching an open field. Once a few yards out, it stopped to face its followers. The group came into view only moments later and finally got their first real look at the hideous animal.

From a distance, the creature resembled a werewolf with five, 3-inch long talons protruding from dirty white gloves. Sharp fangs glinted with star light and drool dripped from its open jaws. When the spit made contact with the earthy soil a hissing sound was heard; the substance dissolved through the ground with ease. As the small group got a little closer they were shocked to see that it was wearing Saiyan battle armor and had a scar on the left side of its face.

"Daddy, what is that?" Gohan asked, cringing behind his father's leg as the werewolf let out a blood-chilling roar. 

"I don't know son," Goku whispered. He watched as the werewolf creature flexed its muscles and roared in fury. A sick cracking like the sound of breaking bones could be heard as the creature bent over slightly, as if in pain. Almost instantly, a pair of huge dragon-like wings tore through the monster's back and spread to their full span, about twice the creature's own size. Blood red eyes glowed as the beast charged the five Z warriors. Of course everyone scattered but only one seemed to be the initial target.

Gohan tried to deflect a kick to his side but wasn't strong enough and was sent flying into a few nearby trees. He heard his father call his name but had no time to respond before the animal was upon him, snapping at his face and clawing at his body. For some reason the beast stopped its onslaught and stared at the young Saiyan for just a moment. Gohan looked into the creature's blood red eyes and thought, for a split second, that he saw his sister's hazel eyes instead. He had no time to blink before the creature was thrown off him and into the field.

Goku rushed after the beast and threw a few punches at its face. The creature blocked all with ease and landed a few good punches to Goku's face and gut before he pulled away. 

"Dame it. It's so fast," he mumbled to himself as he took a few steps back and examined the monster. A sparkle of light shown around its neck, attracting his attention. He almost had a stroke when he realized the light was shinning off of the cross that Tritana wore around her own neck. "Is she that thing?" he asked himself.

Without warning the creature attacked again, this time with a ki blast. The beam shot out of open jaws and struck the shocked Saiyan directly in the chest, knocking him towards the others. Gohan rushed to his father's side and helped him stay on his feet, which was quite a chore with a bombardment of ki blasts exploding beneath their feet. This forced them to take flight and attack the creature with ki blasts of their own. They all powered up their best blasts and prepared to fire when the werewolf took flight by dragon wings with the speed that not even Saiyan eyes could follow. 

Vegeta somewhat saw it attack and fired his multiple beam blast. A cloud of thick smoke surrounded the beast as beam after beam found its mark. The group watched with hope as the cloud began to clear. That hope disintegrated when the creature was no where to be seen. A strangled gasp or choke caused a turn of heads and hearts to stop. Holding the Saiyan Prince in a tight lock was the creature. It's arms wrapped under the Prince's arms and formed one fist at the base of his skull. Vegeta tried furiously to get free but the lock was not going to be broken easily. His struggles began to decrease as pressure was being put on his neck; the creature meant to snap Vegeta's arms out of their sockets. 

Out of nowhere a kick was placed to the beast's face; the shock allowed Vegeta enough time to free himself and fly to the ground. The group descended slowly and watched, as a figure appeared only a few feet in front of the creature.

"Hey!" Trunks called out. "Who are you? What are doing here?"

The stranger turned their back to the group but extended an armored hand out to them as if to tell the Z fighters to stay back. A tail twisted in the air as the person faced the beast. To everyone's great surprise, the Saiyan began talking to the winged werewolf.

"Calm down, no one's going to hurt you. It's me, your friend. You can remember I know you can," a soft voice cooed. 

The beast roared in anger and charged the Saiyan but stopped only inches from him. It sniffed the air and shook its head in confusion. 

"Fight it. You can win just like you've before. Just calm down Tritana," the Saiyan said softly. 

***Authors Note***

I just wanted to make it clear that I do not own DBZ. I do however own Tritana, Anon, Obsidian and Draco so please do not take them without my permission. Also, if you have questions or comments feel free to e-mail me at animewolf5@yahoo.com. Be warned that flames will be read and sometimes responded to but most will be incinerated.


	6. Chapter 5: Friends and Allies

Lost Kin

Chapter 5: Friends and Allies

Author- Okami

__

"There is nothing stronger in the world than gentleness."

Han Suylin 

"Anon?" a deep, animalistic voice asked but was strangled by another roar. The creature grabbed the sides of its head and bellowed up at the stars. Jaws snapped and claws slashed the air in vain attempts of harming an invisible foe. Tritana tried to take control but the maddening hatred ignited once more when Vegeta came into view. Her mouth opened wide as she screamed her eternal rage towards the Saiyan and acidic drool scorched the earth.

The armored Saiyan looked back towards the small group and saw someone painfully familiar. Using all the energy he could gather, Anon ran towards the group and stopped directly in front of Vegeta.

"You must leave immediately," Anon said, his voice cold and emotionless.

"Pff. Who do think you are? I'm not going anywhere, punk."

"Do you wish to die right here and now? If not than I suggest you leave."

"Uh, excuse me, but just who are you?" Krillin suddenly piped up.

Anon looked his way as if noticing the others for the first time. "_That_ is none of your concern." He quickly looked over his shoulder to see Tritana still holding her wolf-like head and roaring her anger at the celestial heaven.

"What's wrong with her?" Goku asked, taking a step towards Anon.

"Kakarott? I thought you were dead?"

"The name's Goku. Now what's wrong with her?" he repeated, a bit angry.

A frustrated sigh escaped Anon's lips as he ran his fingers through his unruly red locks. "I will explain everything later. Right now, he must leave," he pointed angrily towards Vegeta, "and I have to calm her down."

"Wh-" Goku caught himself before he asked the question. He nodded his head in agreement and looked at Vegeta, who in turn crossed his arms in defiance. The spiky haired Saiyan received a look that said, "If you think I'm leaving you're crazy". 

"If you're not leaving than just stay out of sight." The younger Saiyan's voice was exasperated with a hint of anger showing noticeably.

The group -excluding Goku- managed to convince the hotheaded and stubborn Prince to hide in the trees. Goku and Anon began walking towards Tritana when she let out an ear-piercing cry. The cry was not one of anger or rage, but one of confusion and suffering.

"Tritana," Anon spoke softly. "Please listen to me, you have to calm down. You know what will happen if you don't. Please Tritana, calm down."

The creature stopped roaring and stared at the two Saiyans. Blood red eyes scanned them as if trying to decide who would die first. Lips curled back in a twisted snarl, revealing glimmering white fangs and acidic drool. The wolf-like creature suddenly stiffened and sniffed the air, taking in deep breaths at a time. Acid dripped from fangs as the creature roared and charged the two Saiyans in its path. 

To Anon's and Goku's surprise, instead of fighting, the beast leapt over them and disappeared into the woods. The two looked at each other, eyes wide in realization and ran after Tritana just as a cry of surprise split the eerie silence of the night. 

Krillin and Gohan came crashing out of the brush followed by a flying Vegeta. The Prince appeared to have been thrown since he wasn't flying face first; instead his back was the first thing to be seen coming out of the woods. When he stood up right, three large claw marks cut his shirt but luckily didn't pierce flesh. 

Goku ran over to his friend and son. "Are you guys all right?" worry clearly shown in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But shoot, that thing was so fast we didn't even know it was there until it…" his voice trailed off as he turned to face the forest. "Trunks!" 

Another cry sounded from inside the forest, this time it seemed to be all around them.

"Trunks!" Goku cried. Turning his head from side to side, he could see nothing but pitch-blackness. A soft yet quick sound could be heard getting increasingly louder as someone came barreling towards them. 

Trunks burst through the brush and ran right past his father, not even glancing or giving him notice. The creature followed in hot pursuit and quickly caught up to its prey, using long legs to eat up the distance. Fangs pierced the soft flesh of Trunks' arm and acidic spit rushed onto it. Trunks tried desperately to free himself from the creature's death grip but all was in vain. 

Goku watched, horrified, as Tritana picked up Trunks by his arm and swung him around like a rag doll. He could see the young boy's face was pale and beginning to sweat from the acid coursing through his veins.

"TRITANA!" Anon shouted, his voice deep and commanding. 

The creature stopped its assault on Trunks and turned to look at the source of the voice. Jaws slowly opened and released the half-Saiyan boy, he in turn took the opportunity and stumbled away from the area. Tritana paid no attention to the boy for she had her sights set on the Saiyan approaching her.

The red haired Saiyan stopped just inches from Tritana's body. His eyes, a brilliant blue, looked into her blood red ones and seemed to pierce her very soul. Her body suddenly felt very heavy, her head pounded with a newly formed headache, and her body ached from over excursion. 

"Anon," the animalistic voice said. The creature seemed to slowly shrink and the fur appeared to sink beneath Saiyan flesh as Tritana, ever so slowly, changed back to her human form. Dragon wings shriveled and disappeared while the wolf-like head slowly took on a more human appearance. After completing her metamorphosis, Tritana fell to her hands and knees; her breaths came in deep rasps and her body racked with every one. 

"Tritana?" Goku asked slowly, edging closer. "Are you okay?" He received a stiff nod as a reply since she was too exhausted to speak. 

"Will someone explain what the heck is going on here?" Krillin whined. He was knelt beside Trunks and was trying to get him to stand. "I think we should get Trunks to a hospital and fast."

"No. Take him to his house and we will follow. He will need the antidote," said Anon. He stood up and supported his friend as he waited for the others. 

"What makes you think we can trust you?" Gohan questioned.

"If you want your friend to live, you will have to trust me."

******

Bulma awoke with a start when she heard strange voices coming from downstairs. She sleepily looked at her cloak and groaned when the red numbers read 2:00 am. She slowly slipped into her robe, grabbed a baseball bat from the hall closet and crept down the carpeted stairs. The voices got louder and louder until they were coming from just around the corner. Bulma took a deep breath then whirled around the corner and swung the bat; it gave some resistance indicating that she hit something. A familiar shout brought Bulma to realize just whom she had hit. Her eyes bulged when she saw the Saiyan Prince holding the back of his head and muttering curses at her. 

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you," she apologized. "But what are doing sneaking around in the middle of the night! You scared me half to death!" she rambled on. 

When she stopped Goku, Gohan and Krillin burst out laughing and only after hearing Vegeta's death threats they quickly shut up but would have to stifle giggles every now and then.

"Trunks, oh my god what happened!" Bulma screeched. She had noticed a bitter scent to the air and when she turned to locate the source her eyes fell upon her son's arm. His skin appeared to be melting right off his arm, blood mixed with acid dripped from the open wound and his face was pale and sweaty.

"Please, let me look at him," a strange voice asked from behind her. Bulma side-stepped to make room for whom ever was behind her and gasped when she saw his monkey-like tail. Before she could ask him about it, she noticed his eyes turn from purple to white. 

"Just as I feared," he announced, standing up. "The acid is in his system now and will kill him within 24 hours unless the antidote is administered."

"Well, what are waiting for? Give him the antidote," Krillin said almost defensively.

"I would but its not my decision to make," he turned towards Tritana. "Will you help him Tritana?"

"What can she do?" Vegeta snapped. "She's the one who did this to him. How can she possibly help him?"

"Can your blood heal an acidic wound?" the Saiyan snapped. When no one answered he finished with, "Than I suggest you shut your mouth and show her some respect."

The hazel-eyed half-Saiyan felt all eyes on her as she rose from the cushy chair. Her body still ached from her transformation but she would do this one thing before resting. She stood beside the couch that Trunks now occupied and had him lay down. 

"Trunks. No matter how bad this tastes you must not spit any out all right?" she said soothingly to him. 

Trunks nodded his heavy head and barely watched as the girl in front of him slit her wrist and placed it against his cracked lips. He almost spat it out but remembered not to so he held his breath and drank. The dark liquid oozed down his dry throat and into his stomach; almost instantly he began to feel stronger. 

Tritana's head was swimming and her body felt weak from continuous lack of blood but she forced herself to keep her wrist on the boy's mouth. Once she felt his power level stabilize she pulled back and tried to stop the bleeding but her hand wouldn't stay on the wound. Her vision blurred as she felt herself slowly fall back but not hit the hard floor. Instead she found herself looking up into the now orange eyes of her friend Anon, his lips moved but she heard no words. He wasn't looking at her but at Vegeta who seemed impressed at how fast his son recovered. 

Vegeta was in fact very surprised that the half-Saiyans blood actually cured his son but his arm was still pretty messed up. 

"Hey Trunks," Tritana asked in a raspy voice. "I have another gift for you." She lifted her hand and gently gripped the rotting arm she had poisoned. A grunt escaped her trembling lips as a pale green light flowed from her body to her hand than to the arm she held. The light grew brighter and brighter until it encompassed the room then died down as quickly as it had come. 

Tritana let out a very slow, very painful breath as she released the boy's arm and let him examine it. She had healed the wound well enough that no scar showed but it had taken the last of her strength. Letting her body relax, Tritana let herself slip in the dark abyss of unconsciousness. 

"How did she do that?" Trunks wondered aloud. 

"Please, do any of you have a place for her to sleep for a little while?" Anon stood up with the half-Saiyan in his strong arms.

"Uh, yeah. Just follow me," Bulma said. She led the way to Tritana's previous recovery room and prayed there would not be another incident like the last one. She didn't think her insurance would cover it again. Bulma had to admit that she never would have imagined that a Saiyan-besides Goku- could be so compassionate about someone. Not even Vegeta showed love towards his son. 

"I have one question if you don't mind," she asked softly. "Do your eyes change color?"

Anon's shoulders shook slightly with laughter at the question. "You have no idea how many times I'm asked that question. Yes, they change colors to suit my mood but they are normally purple."

"Oh. And here I thought I was going crazy. I can make up a room for you if you like."

"No thanks. I'll just stay here and make sure she's okay."

"Okay, I'll tell the others not to bother you." As Bulma closed the door she heard a faint "Thank you" from the Saiyan. She sighed as she walked down the long hallway and stairway. Her body ached for sleep but she would tell the guys not to bother them before she went to bed. Stepping around the corner, this time with no bat, she announced to the group of weary fighters that they would have to wait until tomorrow to get any answers. 

"Well, we'd better going. I don't want ChiChi to come looking for us again. We'll be back tomorrow," Goku said, picking up the sleepy Gohan. He turned around before opening the door. "Keep her safe for me?" 

"Of course Goku. Don't worry," Bulma reassured. Once he and Gohan were out the door she turned to Vegeta and her son. "You two are going to bed. And don't give me any lip mister because I'm not in the mood to hear it," she warned as Vegeta opened his mouth to object. Instead he crossed his arms in defiance but went to his room for some well-needed rest. It had been a long day for everyone and everyone was all ready for peace and relaxation. 

The house was quiet except for the occasional snore from Vegeta and the chirping of crickets. Anon leaned against the chair he now occupied and gazed at the sleeping form in front of him. Tritana moaned as she rolled over onto her side then drifted back into slumber. A smile tugged at his lips as he watched his friend sleep.

"She seems so peaceful," he whispered to no one in particular but himself. As time past, Anon felt his eyelids getting slightly heavier as minutes rolled on. Finally, the Saiyan let his mind wander and his body rest.

***Authors Note***

I just wanted to make it clear that I do not own DBZ. I do however own Tritana, Anon, Obsidian and Draco so please do not take them without my permission. Also, if you have questions or comments feel free to e-mail me at animewolf5@yahoo.com. Be warned that flames will be read and sometimes responded to but most will be incinerated.


	7. Chapter 6: Past Memories Revealed

Lost Kin

Chapter 6: Past Memories Revealed

Author- Okami 

__

"Wars take many lives away. Humans never forget the grief, but they also never stop fighting. Streams of blood and tears are only an ornament for their destructive ritual…"

Duo Maxwell 

The next morning Bulma awoke rather early with a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She could not explain the feeling but if she had to sum it up in one word she would have chosen evil. Slowly, the blue haired woman grabbed a robe, slipped on her slippers and made her way towards the kitchen. The smell of breakfast soon filled the air as Bulma scrambled eggs, toasted toast, fried bacon, cooked pancakes, waffles, and baked muffins. Since Saiyans had such a large appetite it was impossible not to cook for an army just to feed to two. 

Two plates stacked with at least ten pancakes each were placed on the table just as two men walked into the kitchen. Trunks looked much better this morning than he did last night and his arm seemed to have recovered nicely. Vegeta and his son sat down and practically inhaled the food on their plates. They may not have been as bad as Goku but they still wasted no time in cleaning off the dishes.

After breakfast was finished and the plates washed, Bulma took a tray up to the Saiyan by Tritana's bedside. Pushing open the door, she slipped into the recovery room and noticed a hunched up figure in a wooden chair. Anon was fast asleep with one arm draped over the back of the chair and the other under the young Saiyan's chin. He had reversed the chair so that he could lean on its back and still see his friend. Bulma smiled as she grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and draped it across the Saiyan's shoulders. He shifted a bit but did not wake as the kind woman left the room and let the two sleep.

Around noon Goku and Gohan arrived and had just sat down in the living room when Anon peaked his head around the corner. He took one look at the Saiyans and disappeared back upstairs. A few minutes later, he reappeared with a very groggy Tritana leaning on him for support. The red haired Saiyan helped his friend sit on the couch then occupied the nearest recliner. 

"All right, spill it. How can a Saiyan transform into something like _that_?" the Prince of Saiyans asked bluntly. He and Trunks had come in while the two were getting settled. 

Tritana sighed at the thought of explaining everything but refrained herself from making a hasty retreat. "I am merely a half-Saiyan with a few added qualities," she replied calmly, stifling a yawn. 

"Like your ability to heal?" Trunks asked.

"Yes. That's one of my "unique" traits." She sighed again and looked to her friend for support. Anon's nod gave her the courage she needed to proceed. "It all started when I was taken from my home fifteen years ago. I was taken to a large space ship were a changeling called Frieza decided to train me to become his "loyal" servant." She emphasized the loyal part by using her fingers to form quote marks. 

"When I was only ten-years-old I was forced to participate in a tournament for the Ginyu Force. I easily won the position for Captain but not before injuring my left eye and getting this nasty scar. After that, I was given the title of First Class Saiyan Warrior along with Captain Ginyu and was sometimes called upon for strategic viewpoints and tactics." Tritana shivered as cold fingers ran up her spine. 

"One day a man came to the ship and demanded to see Frieza. Ever since then that man, Obsidian, was in charge of everything and we rarely ever saw Frieza after that. Obsidian would punish anyone who looked at him wrong and he especially liked to torment me. His favorite form of torture was to chain me to a stone wall and beat me senseless. The chains on my arms were long enough to let my knees touch the ground but were restricted so much so that I was barely able to move. 

"Once he had his fun that bastard would let his henchmen have their fun, doing whatever they damn well pleased with me." She looked up from the floor and quickly took in the faces of the Saiyans. Goku, Gohan, and Trunks wore the same expression of complete and utter horror; they also looked as if they could kill someone or puke at any minute. Vegeta on the other hand simply stared straight into her hazel eyes, his face lacking any emotion but his eyes told her that he felt regret. Taking a deep, shaky breath, she continued. 

"After about five years of that Obsidian decided to try an experiment on me. His scientists/doctors injected me with some kind of virus that basically feeds off anger. When its host becomes enraged to the point that the person can't tell the difference between friend or foe, the virus-Mutagena- feeds off them and uses their energy to transform them into a beast. That is why I was what I was last night. In most cases if the person is transformed they won't stop unless their body collapses from exhaustion. When the virus takes control, the host often times doesn't know what they do or how they act. As well as infecting me with Mutagena, Obsidian had something else pumped into me. I'm not sure what it is, but it gave me knowledge of how to use my ki for healing. 

"During all of this my father helped and trained me. I think he felt bad for putting all this on me so he did the only thing he knew how to do, he made me stronger. He helped me somewhat in conquering my beast form as well as my monkey form. Now I can transform at night without worrying about going on a rampage."

"Hold on a second, your father?" Trunks asked, just then picking up on that slight detail.

"Yeah, well, as you know my real father is Goku but Turles has played the father role in my life for so long that I just automatically think of him as being my dad."

"Who?"

"I'll explain later Trunks. Please continue," Goku said. His stomach churned with anger at the thought of all the things his daughter went through and that he had been powerless to stop any of it or help in any way.

"Well, I met Anon after Obsidian and his men had their fun one day. They usually leave me chained to the wall without food or water for hours at a time but this time they must have forgotten about me since a few days past without anyone coming. I'm not sure how he did it but Anon somehow found the room where I was being kept and unchained my arms. He then carried me to his room and nursed me back to health, which I hate to say took some time considering I was in pretty bad shape to begin with. He has stayed by my side ever since. And for that I am eternally grateful. 

"Before I came to Earth I had to get clearance from Obsidian, but of course he said no. I on the other hand said yes and went anyway but not before being dealt the wound to my stomach and a few minor bruises. And that just about sums up my life," Tritana said, cupping her hands in her lap. "Questions? Comments?" 

"Why do you hate my father so much?" Trunks inquired.

The half-Saiyan glared at the Prince but lowered her gaze to the floor at the thought of recalling the memories. "When I entered the tournament for a Ginyu Force member a certain warrior wasn't the least bit happy. He tried to stop the fight but his two bodyguards, Radditz and Nappa, persuaded him to leave me be; for the time being. 

"After that, Vegeta would insult and torment me just like he did everyone else and Frieza allowed this to continue. His favorite way of torture was challenging me to a fight then humiliating me in front of everyone. You see, I was not allowed to defeat the Mighty-Prince-of-Saiyans in a battle unless I wanted to lose my life in the end. So I was forced to lose to him even though I was stronger than him." A heavy sigh escaped her open lips, and she was about to add something but decided not to. "And that's just about all I can think of."

Eerie silence filled the room as everyone let it all sink in. Goku stared at the floor, Gohan stared at his father, Trunks stared into space, and Vegeta stared at Tritana. His black eyes met her hazel ones as he mouthed silently, "Aren't you going to tell them?"

The half-Saiyan shook her head so faintly that only those looking for it would be able to see it. The Prince of Saiyans nodded back and fixed his gaze on the clock; it read 4:30 p.m. 

"When you become angry do you remember the things you do?" Bulma asked. She had been standing in the doorway and over heard everything.

"Not really but it depends on how angry I am. If it appears that I'm in a daze or spacing out when I fight, than I won't remember a thing."

The blue haired woman nodded and stepped into the room, choosing a seat on the other side of Trunks. She kept glancing at Trunks' arm and remembering the sickening smell of burning flesh. The look on her son's face was one of pure pain and discomfort. After Tritana had healed him though, his expression changed rapidly if not instantly. 

"How **do** you heal people?" she asked suddenly. The question had burned a hole in her mind and she had to know the answer.

"Well, first of all one must know how to control their ki and I don't mean flying and beams. I mean something more but I can't exactly explain it. Anyway, all I do is gather enough ki to heal the person and let it flow into the wound. It's really quite simple to do it just takes a lot out of the person, especially if the wound is serious like Trunks' arm. That took a lot a ki to heal. Man, I still feel wasted." A hand wiped sweat from her brow as if to prove her point. 

"Let me get you back to bed," Anon offered, reaching out his hand. 

"No, I'm fine." She looked over at her real father and saw that he was staring at her and had a weird look on his face. "What? What's wrong?" she questioned.

"I'm so sorry," he said slowly. 

"For what?" Tritana asked concerned. She was getting strange vibes from Goku's words and for a second thought he was going to break down. 

"I wasn't there for you when you needed me and I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I know you would have helped me if you could have but it's not your fault. You didn't know where I was and even if you did you couldn't have done anything anyway considering I was in outer space and probably light-years away from here. You're here now and that's enough for me regarding the fact that I thought you had died years ago."

"You thought what? Who told you that?"

"Obsidian. His goal one year was to break my spirit so he tried every possible ploy to do just that. One day he came up to me and told me that one of his men had killed you and like a fool I believed him." Tritana felt pain in her heart for believing that her father had been killed. She had been so devastated she did not even notice Vegeta's insults, Obsidian's henchmen's snickers, or her "father's" encouraging words. All she could think about was the last day she'd seen her father: his smiling face, his childish features, and his cheerful laugh. Hot tears filled her eyes, blurring her vision as she thought of how much she had missed him and how much she wanted to see him one last time.

"Tritana?"

The half-Saiyan snapped back to reality to find her cheeks wet with tears. She was about to say something when her lack of sleep and energy caught up to her. Her head throbbed and the room swam as she tried to sit up straighter. 

"Uh, don't take this as an insult but," she began. "I'm just going to take a rest for a mo…" she did not even finish the word before she leaned back and fell asleep on the couch.

"Here we go again," Anon chuckled, looking down at the sleeping Tritana.

"What do you mean?" asked Goku. He had gotten up from his chair and was getting ready to return the half-Saiyan to her bed. 

"She is notorious for pushing herself past her limits. Once, she almost died because she was exhausted from a previous fight and had just been beaten by Obsidian. Luckily, her opponent was sincere enough to only knock her out."

Goku looked down at his daughter in awe at how strong her will to live was. He carried her back up into her room and gently laid her on the bed. Pulling the covers up over her shoulders, he thought he saw a tiny tear drop trickle down the side of her face. Before leaving, the Saiyan took one last look at his daughter. Her chest rose and fell in the gentle rhythm of breathing and her eyes were closed and dreaming. 

A week had past since Tritana's arrival and she was back to normal. She had agreed on staying at her family's house as long as Anon was aloud to as well. This was accepted without hesitation for ChiChi would not have any friend of Tritana out on the street. She fixed up a place on the couch for the Tritana to sleep and brought out a cot for the other young Saiyan. They had just gotten settled in when the sun set and the stars brightened the sky. 

Early that next morning, the smell of breakfast drifted into various nostrils as someone worked away in the kitchen. Goku looked beside him and was surprised to see ChiChi still fast asleep. He slipped out of bed and peeked in the kitchen to see who was making breakfast and was shocked to see Tritana slaving away. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, simply bewildered. 

"WHAH!" came a startled reply. The young half-Saiyan spun around quickly, eyes wide with fear. "Oh, it's just you," she sighed placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart. "You scared me. I'm not used to anyone being up this early."

"Oh, sorry. What are you making? It smells delicious," he commented, mouth watering in anticipation. 

"Ah, ah, ah. Not until everyone else is up," she said, shacking a wooden spoon at him. "Once everyone else is awake, then you can have some."

Goku pouted and reluctantly left the kitchen but not before his stomach let out a growl loud enough that everyone jerked awake, startled by the sudden noise. Grinning broadly, he turned back around.

"They're awake," he announced proudly.

***Authors Note***

I just wanted to make it clear that I do not own DBZ. I do however own Tritana, Anon, Obsidian and Draco so please do not take them without my permission. Also, if you have questions or comments feel free to e-mail me at animewolf5@yahoo.com. Be warned that flames will be read and sometimes responded to but most will be incinerated.


	8. Chapter 7: School?!

Lost Kin

Chapter 7: School?!

Author- Okami

A few moments later ChiChi, and Gohan stumbled into the kitchen to find Goku stuffing his face. Tritana stood off to the side handing him plate after plate pilled high with food. After seeing their looks she gestured with her head to the other side of the table where three plates stacked high with food awaited them. 

Gohan placed a small bit into his mouth and smiled in delight. 

"How did you learn to cook so well?" he asked, stuffing his face with more. 

"Do you honestly think Anon and Turles could cook? If I relied on their cooking I'd be stone dead by now," she replied, chuckling as the thought of the two proud Saiyans in cooking aprons played across her mind. 

"Speaking of Anon, where is he?" Goku asked between mouthfuls.

"He's probably still sleeping the lazy bum. There's only one way to wake him up and I'll do it after you all finish. Oh, and I've all ready eaten so help yourselves."

"Won't Anon need something to eat?" ChiChi asked eyeing her plate. She knew she could never eat that much and she thought of leaving some for him.

"I've already made a plate for him. It's beside yours," the half-Saiyan replied, handing her father another plateful. About ten minutes past before Tritana strolled out of the kitchen and into the room where Anon slept. She didn't bother to be quiet when walking into the room for the Saiyan was sound asleep. The half-Saiyan did not notice that Gohan was standing in the doorway when she flipped the red haired Saiyan off the cot and onto the floor. A grunt sounded as he hit the floor in a heap. 

"Isn't there a nicer way to wake me up?" he whined, picking himself up.

"Not really," she smiled. "You know how deeply you sleep. It's next to impossible to wake you up without hitting you or something like that."

"Does it hurt?" Gohan asked, stepping a little farther into the room.

Anon turned to see him as if just noticing the boy. "Not really," he replied. "You see, I'm a very deep sleeper and I don't really know I'm on the floor until I'm there."

"Oh, okay."

"Tritana! Could you come here please?" ChiChi's voice rang.

The half-Saiyan teen obeyed right away but would soon regret it. Her mother had just then decided that she would go with Trunks to high school. 

"You have got to be kidding? You're kidding right?" she pleaded. Tritana looked at her friend to see him struggling not to crack a smile or laugh. 

"No I'm dead serious. You'll start tomorrow morning and school starts at 8:30 so make sure you give yourself plenty of time."

"Uh, wait. Doesn't she need to pass some kind of test?" Gohan questioned

"Yes and I'm taking her there now."

Tritana was completely and utterly dumbfounded. Here she had just found out that her father was alive _and_ she had a younger brother, and now she had to go to school!

"But-"

"No buts," ChiChi cut in. "As long as you're here you'll go to school and not another word about it!" 

The half-Saiyan stared in disbelief at her mother. This wasn't exactly the welcome she would have expected from someone who hadn't seen her in fifteen years. Although she despised the idea, Tritana followed her mother into the nearest city, about five hours away, to take the admissions test and look for decent clothes. It was going on three by the time the two walked back in the door; ChiChi wearing the expression only a proud mother could muster. 

"So, how'd you do? Goku asked. His tone did not have genuine curiosity in it but one that said it seemed like the right thing to say at the time. 

"I passed," Tritana replied emotionlessly. Her arms were covered in bags and the black haired woman beside her had stars in her eyes.

"She passed with flying colors. She scored a perfect score on all the subjects. My daughter's a genius!" ChiChi sang, nearly dancing around the room. 

"Congratulations!" Gohan cried, running up to hug his sister. His small arms easily wrapped around the other half-Saiyans slim waist and squeezed. Unfortunately, his older sister wasn't prepared for the impact and her butt acted as a landing cushion when she fell. A very surprised Gohan looked at his sister and, only after seeing the smile on her face, did he begin to laugh. His childish laughter caused those around him to smile and chuckle. 

Once on her feet, the hazel eyed warrior handed some of the bags to ChiChi, left some on her arm, and handed the rest to Anon, who in turn gave the two women a look of confusion.

"I can't have you going around in that all the time," ChiChi explained, gesturing to his Saiyan armor. "So Tritana and I picked out a few outfits that we thought you might like."

Anon looked at the bag as if it could bite him at any time. He had never worn anything except Saiyan battle armor and he wasn't exactly enthusiastic about changing his ways. But after constant pleading from Tritana, he finally agreed to at least try them on. The Saiyan felt the most comfortable in a pair of black jeans and a blue sleeveless shirt and decided to try wearing them for the rest of the day. 

"So, what did you guys do while we were gone," Tritana inquired. 

"Well, we spared for a little bit," replied Anon. 

"Really? How'd it go?" the half-Saiyan inquired. She was wondering if Anon and her father would ever spare but she'd also hoped to be there to witness it.

"It went well considering."

"Considering what?"

"Considering the fact that he's a Super Saiyan and I'm not," Anon replied, somewhat surprised that she hadn't known.

Tritana's jaw went slack at the phrase. Her father was a Super Saiyan too? How? So many questions filled her mind then one statement sprang out at her.

"That's why that green guy asked if I knew anything about Super Saiyans!" she about exploded.

Goku had to chuckle at the "green guy" comment. "Yup. That's why."

A look of seriousness spread across her face as she added, "Is Vegeta one?"

Goku shook his head sadly. "He hasn't figured out how." He watched as the look of seriousness disappeared and was replaced by one of emotionlessness.

"I see," her voice matching unenthusiasticness of her face. 

The next morning ChiChi woke Tritana at 6:30 in the morning and told her to get ready for school but it took Goku and Gohan both just to drag her out of bed. After that the half-Saiyan grunted and complained but got herself presentable for her first day of school. Her mother gave her specific directions on how to get to Bulma's house. There she would meet up with Trunks who would take her the rest of the way. 

It only took her about 15 minutes to fly almost 500 miles. Tritana arrived early and Trunks wasn't ready so she had to wait. She was sitting on the couch when a familiar figure walked in. He wore a pair of sweat pants with a grey sleeveless shirt. The half-Saiyan stayed on guard as he stood before her. 

"Why didn't you tell them?" he demanded, his tone was deadly and cold.

"I didn't tell them because I didn't want to. For some reason I felt it unnecessary to tell them you were one of the people who raped me continuously for hours and the one who gave me this scar. Why? Do you want them to know?" she demanded, taking on the defensive. When mentioning the scar, she pulled aside the lock of hair covering that side of her face.

"No, I don't," he replied softly and continued on his way and soon was out of site. 

Tritana clenched her fists and tensed her muscles but when Trunks entered the room she relaxed and stood up. The male teen stared intently at the girl teen's new outfit, which consisted of a red sleeveless shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. He snapped out of his trance when Bulma screeched at him that he was going to be late. The two were off and soon found themselves standing in front of Orange Star High School. The purple haired teen led the way to the principle's office where he was instructed to show her to class. 

As they were walking down the hall, a high pitched bell sounded, announcing the beginning of class. 

"Ah man, not again," Trunks whined; though not making it clear he was in any hurry. A few minutes later the teen stopped in front of a wooden door and slid it open. 

"Trunks, you're late again," a rusty voice said from within the room.

"I'm sorry Mr. Smith, but I was instructed to show your new student around," the boy countered quickly.

"All right, I'll let you off this time. Show her in," the man smiled, knowing he had never given Trunks a tardy.

Trunks motioned for Tritana to come in and walked up to his teacher. The man's hair was dark but beginning to grey and his brown eyes were full of wisdom. 

"So, you must be Tritana," he said kindly. Turning to his class he added, "This young lady is the first person in years to pass every entrance exam with a perfect score. You all could learn something from her." He then motioned for the teen to take a seat.

Tritana walked calmly between desks to an empty seat near the back. Heads turned to watch her pass and soon everyone's attention was on the new student instead of the teacher. This quickly changed as Mr. Smith blew his whistle sharply. 

The period seemed to drag on forever with Mr. Smith lecturing on the history of Japan; which everyone already knew by heart – except Tritana of course. By the time the dismissal bell rang, the half-Saiyan was about to go crazy from boredom. She followed Trunks around for the rest of the day, getting to know the school and locations of necessary facilities. When it came time for lunch, the two quickly got in line, pilled food onto their plates and found a table. 

"Why don't you sit with your friends?" Tritana asked between mouthfuls.

"I don't really have any," he replied softly. 

"Then why are those girls looking at you like that?" When Trunks looked up confused, she pointed with her fork to a group of girls staring at him, hearts in their eyes. 

"Oh god, not again. They seem to have this thing for me but I wish they would just leave me alone." He groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Why don't you just tell them?" Tritana was confused about this. 

"I have. They just can't take a hint." 

The girls stared at him some more before making their way over to where the two half-Saiyans sat. One appeared to be the leader and in control of her followers. Long red hair flowed down her back and piercing green eyes stared intently at Trunks. As if oblivious to any one but him, Minako sat down beside the teen and gazed at him, batting her eyelashes. 

"Well, have you thought about it yet?' she asked, almost sighing. She smiled, showing off her perfect pearls and gawking at his beautiful blue pools for eyes.

"Yes, I'm sorry but I can't," he replied, acting sad.

Minako's face fell and she smacked the table. "Oh, I get it. I'm not good enough to be seen with you but this little tramp is?" pointing to Tritana.

"Tramp?" Tritana repeated, shocked at what this strange and very rude teen was calling her. "Where do you get the gall to say that to me? And for your information Trunks _had_ to stay with me around school because the principle _made_ him." 

"Who _are_ you anyway?" the teen asked snobbishly.

"The name's Tritana Bardock." 

Before any more words could be exchanged, the dismissal bell tolled, signaling the next class change. Trunks practically dragged the half-Saiyan out of cafeteria and down the hall to Science class.

"Who does she think she is?" Tritana growled. 

Trunks sighed. "Her name's Minako Stone and she's had this thing for me since the first day of school. She thinks that no one but her can go out with me so she asked me to the Prom."

"Oh. So that's what you were saying no to," Tritana replied, her mouth forming an O. "And I take it she doesn't like other girls hanging out with you either?"

"You got it," he replied. "Anyway, sorry about that."

"Nothing I couldn't handle. Besides, if she gets me mad I'll just have to put her in her place."

Trunks did not have time to counter the phrase for the tardy bell rang just as they reached the doorway. They rushed inside and Trunks introduced Tritana to his teacher and took his seat. Classes seemed to blend together for they were all boring, dull, and down right uninteresting. The teachers lectured about whatever and the students tuned them out to socialize. Science class was unfortunately different than the rest with one minor detail added to the mixture; Minako was a classmate. Green eyes flashed angrily as the teacher assigned Tritana to be seated next to Trunks. 

The period seemed to last for eternity with the professor droning on and with Minako boring holes in Tritana's back. Finally the last bell sounded, signaling the end of the day. As the two half-Saiyans walked down the hallway to their lockers Tritana let out a loud groan. 

"I never thought one day could seem soo long!" she exclaimed. 

"You'd be surprised," Trunks chuckled, pausing long enough to gather his homework from his locker. As he bent over, sighs were heard from a group of girls on the other side of the hallway. Cheeks burning red, Trunks squatted down and finished his task. He was so engrossed that he almost didn't hear Tritana's comment, almost.

"Go drool over someone who cares, ya leeches!"

Without looking at the girls' expressions, he grabbed his new schoolmate's arm and hurried out of the building. Once a good distance from the school he slowed up enough to release Tritana.

"What was that about?" she questioned, clearly surprised at his actions.

"You can't go around making comments like that," he said, exasperated.

"Why not."

"Because…because…" he stuttered. Why couldn't she? The thought hadn't really crossed his mind before. He had always thought of saying what was proper and never what was on his mind, well almost never.

"Even you can't come up with a good reason why I shouldn't express my inner self," she commented, acting like a proper lady. This acting feat received a smile across Trunks' face and they continued to walk back to Capsule Corps.

******

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Tritana said. They had just arrived at Trunks' house and she was about to leave. 

"Yeah okay. Today was the best day of school I think I've had in a good while."

"Well I'm glad. Today was…enlightening. I guess I should be getting home, see ya," she finished, flying off into the clouds.

Trunks couldn't help but watch as she slowly disappeared from view. He couldn't explain it but he felt comfortable when he was around her, almost as if she was one of the guys (Z fighters). He smiled as he turned the knob and walked inside, unaware that his mother had witnessed and heard the whole scene from her window. 

***Authors Note***

I just wanted to make it clear that I do not own DBZ. I do however own Tritana, Anon, Obsidian and Draco so please do not take them without my permission. Also, if you have questions or comments feel free to e-mail me at animewolf5@yahoo.com. Be warned that flames will be read and sometimes responded to but most will be incinerated.


	9. Chapter 8: Family Life

Lost Kin

Chapter 8: Family Life

Author- Okami

Tritana had only just touched ground when a tiny body tackled her from behind. She lifted her arms up to make room for the smaller ones wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Well hello to you too," she said to Gohan. The pressure relaxed as the young warrior let her go.

"Did you have fun?" he asked. His eyes shone with anticipation and excitement; it was quite obvious he thought of her as his older sibling and not some intruder butting into his life.

"As fun as school can get I suppose. Let's go inside, I'm starving." Tritana ruffled her younger brother's thick black hair as they walked inside. She immediately headed for the kitchen and grabbed a sandwich from the refrigerator. Eating and walking, she made her way into her "room" and sifted through the bag ChiChi had bought for her to pack her homework in. A pair of hands tickled her sides causing her to squeal, drop her sandwich and her books in one fluid motion. She whirled around to face a very surprised red headed Saiyan.

"Gotcha!" he said triumphantly. "Tritana, don't look at me like that. Honestly I didn't mean…AH!" he dashed through the small house and out the door, nearly knocking over a startled Goku.

"Hi sir, sorry sir, by sir," he spat out as he continued to run, eyes white with fear. Following right on his heels was Tritana.

"Hi! Be back in a jiff," she called, picking up speed to catch her friend.

"Wait a minute! Where are you going?" he called out but the two were already out of earshot. He sighed and went inside to greet his wife.

"Come back and fight you coward!" Tritana shouted at Anon. She was determined to get the Saiyan back for tickling her by doing the only thing he was sure to fail at, defeating her. They both knew that Anon was no match for Tritana so this was an easy task, as long as the sooner would stand still. 

"No way. You'll beat my ass," Anon called back. He continued to fly in zigzags so the half-Saiyans ki blasts were easily avoided. 

Tritana was beginning to get frustrated with her friend so she decided to turn up the heat. By pushing her ki a little bit more the half-Saiyan shot forward like a rocket and flew past Anon. After successfully passing the Saiyan, Tritana turned around and headed back at him. Plowing into his chest she was able to bring them both crashing to the hard, rocky ground below. They landed a few feet apart with their upper halves buried in dirt.

"Give up," Anon sputtered, trying to rid his throat of earth.

"In your dreams," came a raspy reply. Tritana was blowing dirt out of her nose and mouth while attempting to dust her clothes off. Looking up at the sky she added, "I think we should head back before it gets to dark."

"You mean before that woman chews you out," the Saiyan corrected.

"Yeah, that to." Tritana flew slowly back to her home, not wanting to leave the wild out doors. "I wonder where he is."

"Who?" Anon asked but when he saw the look in her eyes he knew. "I'm sure he's fine. After all, he's survived this long, he'll be fine."

"Yeah I know. It's just that I worry about him like I would my real dad." Tritana let out a sigh and on a lighter note added, "I'll race you."

Anon gladly accepted the challenge and flew at full speed back to the house. They were so consumed in trying to beat the other that the two almost flew past the house. Landing with a thud on the hard earth, they strolled up and into the tiny building.

"And just where have you two been," an annoyed female voice asked. 

Tritana and Anon stopped dead in their tracks, looked at each other and grimaced. 

"We were just-"

"Out having fun instead of doing your schoolwork," ChiChi interrupted. "Now, go and study." 

Tritana was opening her mouth to retort but closed it as a better idea came to her. She went to her bag, pulled out what she needed for her work and began to walk outside. 

"Where are you going?" Goku asked. He had come in when hearing ChiChi's raised voice and was now watching his daughter go outside with her schoolwork.

"ChiChi, er mom, never said I couldn't do my work outside. I'll be right in front so you don't have to worry." With that said, she strolled outside and made herself comfortable on the green grass that lined the yard. Opening a rather thick book, the teen set to work and appeared very intrigued with what was written.

Goku smiled warmly as he looked at the half-Saiyan. He wanted her to be happy and comfortable here with her true family. His eyes twitched at the thought of Turles playing the father role in her life for so many years when it was him who ended her childhood. From the description Tritana gave of her life in space it was painfully obvious that she never got the chance to act like a kid or do the things a normal kid would do. Her life revolved around getting stronger, faster, and more powerful than her adversary in order to survive. 

"They will pay. They will all pay," he threatened the air, clenching his fists tightly.

A few hours later, Tritana emerged from darkness, carrying her books. She proudly set them down in front of her mother and announced that she was now fully caught up in every one of her classes. Disbelief, doubt, astonishment, and pride were blended together and splattered across ChiChi's face.

"How?" she managed to squeak. 

Tritana smiled broadly. "Like I told you before a warrior I am but a fool I am not. I've already learned all of this stuff so it was really just a review for me."

"You learned this already? How?"

"I knew a lot of the scientists and smart people like that so I sorta picked up on things and studied a variety of subjects," Tritana replied. She cradled her books as she carried them back to their resting-place in her bag.

Gohan watched his sister go to her room. His mind thought of all the experiences he had gone through, all the battles with various villains and none where she had been there. She had never been there to help or lend support and for that Gohan was a little annoyed. He quickly regretted his childish behavior as he thought of all the things she had gone through in the past five years alone, which were worse than anything he had ever been through. 

The room was lit by dozens of overhead lights. Three tall men in white coats hovered over the dazed half-Saiyan; smiles spread across some faces, frowns across others. They watched intently as the teen struggled violently against the restraints, attempting in vain to free herself from yet another days' torture. She screamed her rage until no more air escaped her mouth. 

"Interesting," one man said, rubbing his chin.

"Fascinating," another said, leaning in for a closer look.

"Let's try it one more time," the first man said. 

"Is that really necessary?" a third doctor asked. He did not like tormenting this creature any more than was truly necessary. 

"Of course it is Nago. I'm sorry but if you choose not to participate I'll be forced to inform Lord Obsidian," the second doctor stated. He was now standing beside Nago with his hand on the younger doctor's shoulder. 

"All right Aslum. Let's try it again."

"That a boy," his companion soothed. He didn't like the procedure anymore than his friend but he wasn't about to tell Lord Obsidian. 

Nago walked over to the half-Saiyan strapped to the metal table. She growled and hissed at him when he got within her line of view.

"I'm sorry Tritana but orders are orders. You understand don't you?" he asked. He didn't expect an answer and only received more deep throated growls. The half-Saiyan had already gone through one transformation that day and she still wasn't fully back to normal. The transformations took a lot of her strength and often left her dazed. This time when she changed back to her normal form something had gone wrong, her body was back to normal but her mind was still the werewolf's. His companions planed to force her to transform again in order to see if that would reverse the problem. 

"Nago, out of the way!" Justin shouted at the boy. He had finished positioned the ray gun and was waiting for the newest member to move out of range. Once the coast was clear, he raised the metal table so Tritana was facing him and it the table was vertical. The scientist turned a knob then pushed the glowing red button. Nothing happened but the three ducked for cover as if the world were coming to an end. Only a few minutes had passed before a small ball of energy began to form in the middle of the barrel. It steadily grew in size until it was about the size of a softball. The gun flew back as the ball burst from the barrel and imbedded itself in the half-Saiyan's chest.

Tritana screamed in agony as the ball lodged itself in her chest and began tearing at her flesh. Her pain was soon transformed into rage and her body began to morph yet again. Fur grew rapidly over her entire body, her teeth grew long and jagged as her jaw jutted out and formed a wolf-like snout. Talons burst from her fingers and her feet shredded her white boots. After a few moments, only the armor remained intact enough to stay on the half-Saiyan's body while the rest fell in scraps to the floor. 

The room suddenly went cold from all the evil energy radiating from the creature. As hot air escaped the wolf-like mouth, it was instantly cooled to an eerie white mist. The scientists observed from the safety of their hiding places how the half-Saiyan reacted and jotted it all down in their journals. They observed that the creature appeared to be more feral than normal and simultaneously decided to end the experiment before she got completely out of hand. The leader, Justin, carefully made his way over to the gun and flipped the switch to shut it down. He had expected Tritana to instantly begin to change back and was greatly surprised to hear laughter coming from the wolf-like snout. The sound was so deep the glass containers shook of their shelves, shattering on the marble floor.

The voice, unlike any the scientists had ever heard, echoed in the small exam room. They looked at each other for knowledge but found only their expression reflected in the other's face.

"Yes! Free at last!" the voice cried. Tritana examined her hands as if she had never seen them before and was fascinated with them. After a few moments she flexed her arm muscles and appeared particularly pleased with their strength.

"Tritana?" Nago asked nervously. He had no idea what was going on but he did not like it one bit. Something about this whole situation felt very wrong, he couldn't put his finger on it but something also felt evil. 

The werewolf creature turned to look at the young scientist. A toothy grin spread across its long snout; this sent shivers straight to Nago's bones.

"Tritana can no longer hear you," the creature's voice shook with excitement. "Only Draco remains." Tritana/Draco burst into aura flames while announcing the last part. Glass littered the floor, the floor itself ripped apart and flew against the wall, and even the walls bent outward from the immense power radiating from the creature's body. Draco threw his head back and let out a laugh so deep and evil that the ship in all its entirety shook, along with the crew. The laugh may have caused some of the shacking, but the evil aura radiating from the creature was the true cause of fear and panic among the people.

******

Tritana shot up in her bed barely able to strangle the scream in her tight throat. Her body glistened with sweat and her head ached with the headache from sitting up too quickly. She looked over by her nightstand and read the glowing red numbers of 2:18 am; she groaned inwardly. Every night for the past few years her mind had been plagued with nightmares about the tests she had endured. Each and every one of them the same thing; her body was controlled by someone or something else. Sliding out of bed, she quietly slipped out into the cool, dark night. Somehow, being alone in the darkness of the night comforted the half-Saiyan. 

There was something growing inside of her but what, she had no clue. The only thing Tritana had to go by was the gossip back on Frieza's ship. Everyone kept talking about some evil werewolf-like creature with dragon wings called Draco. Evidently, Draco and Tritana were the same person, almost like a split personality. Rage surged through the half-Saiyans veins when the thought of sharing a body with an evil demon. 

Tritana let the hot tears stream down her face as she let herself fall into the dewy grass. She tried to regain control but something inside her didn't want her to stop; so she continued. 

"Why can't I just be left alone!" she screamed up at the stars. 

***Authors Note***

I just wanted to make it clear that I do not own DBZ. I do however own Tritana, Anon, Obsidian and Draco so please do not take them without my permission. Also, if you have questions or comments feel free to e-mail me at animewolf5@yahoo.com. Be warned that flames will be read and sometimes responded to but most will be incinerated.


	10. Chapter 9: Arrival At Last

Lost Kin

Chapter 9: Arrival At Last

Author: Okami

"The world is a comedy to those that think, a tragedy to those that feel." 

Horace Walpole 

Goku awoke from a deep slumber to the rumbling of his bottomless for a stomach. He groaned at the thought of fixing himself something but got out of bed anyway. As he stumbled down the hall towards the kitchen he felt a cool breeze across his bare chest (he sleeps in boxers). About to close the door, an odd shadow caught his eye; it was crouched and pounding the ground. The Saiyan stepped out onto the dewy grass and shouted,

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

The shadow jumped a little at the sound of his voice and stopped its assault on the grass. Turning what looked like a head, the shadow observed Goku.

"Goku?" a female voice asked quietly. "What are you doing up at this hour of the night?"

The Saiyan was surprised to hear Tritana's voice coming from the shadow. As he made his way over to the now standing half-Saiyan, he smiled.

"I was hungry," he admitted sheepishly. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asked, now standing in front of her, arms crossed.

The half-Saiyan laughed nervously. "I…uh…was doing nothing," she lied. She had always been a lousy liar and it showed in her father's face that he agreed.

"Nothing huh? Then why are your hands covered in grass, your cheeks wet with tears, and your eyes blood shot from crying " he asked, frowned slightly.

She laughed nervously again and scratched the back of her neck. "Uh…well…that is uh…"

"Tritana, what's going on?" Goku asked finally.

"Well nothing."

Goku sighed. "I know you're lying so just tell me already."

Tritana suddenly became very interested in her bare feet. Twisting grass between her toes, she tried to think up an excuse for her actions but could only think of running away. She didn't want to trouble her family with personal problems anymore than was necessary and she didn't want to attack them in the middle of the night after having one of her crazy dreams. Slowly looking back up at her father she noticed that his gaze hadn't wavered in the least; it was still fixed harshly on her. 

"I can't," the half-Saiyan spoke softly. "There are some things about me that are best left hidden. I'm sorry Goku." She began walking towards the house and paid no heed to her father's pleas. 

******

The next morning ChiChi awoke to the radio blasting in her ear. She groaned and stumbled down the hall towards Tritana's room. Opening the door she said,

"Tritana it's time to {yawn} get up and get ready {yawn} for school." When no answer came she actually looked inside the room; most of it lay in pieces on the floor. The wall had claw marks streaked across it, both pillows were shredded, curtains now only thread, and the glass window shattered. 

"GOKU!!" she screamed, fear forming a lump in her throat. A thud followed by a series of crashes and curses came down the hall. Soon, a pale and startled Goku grasped the doorway, panting heavily.

"What?" he asked. 

"She's gone," ChiChi sobbed. 

"Huh? Oh no," he said, taking a good look around the room. "But why?" he asked himself. It then dawned on him the "talk" he had had with her that very night. She had seemed uneasy and not normal, like she was afraid of herself. Frowning hard, he turned around and quickly made his way to the still sleeping Saiyan. 

"Anon!" he shouted, almost directly next to the Saiyan's ear. The redhead jumped nearly a foot in the air before landing on his rump beside his bed.

"Huh? What? Who?" he stuttered. Gazing up at Goku he frowned. "What?"

"She's gone."

"Who? Oh no. Not this again," he sighed. 

"I know you know what's going on now tell me," Goku nearly roared, almost sounded like Vegeta in one of his moods.

"I can't tell you because I don't know myself exactly what's going on. All I can say is that I know where she's gone." Standing up, Anon motioned for Goku to follow him. "Hold on a sec," he said suddenly. "Can I get dressed first? I mean I don't want to be flying around in my boxers. It's cold out there." 

A few minutes later a fully dressed Anon, Goku, and even Gohan flew off in the direction of Tritana's space pod.

"Can you at least tell us what you do know about what's going on?' Goku asked, flying up beside the Saiyan.

Anon sighed. "From I've gathered it all started when Tritana was injected with the virus Mutagena. She already described what it does so I won't go into detail but it had an unexpected side effect. It somehow caused her rage to take on a form of its own. This form has called itself Draco and now it wants to take over Tritana's body. She has been able to subdue it for this long but I'm not sure how much more her body can take. So far, Draco tries to take control every time she lets her guard down or gets really angry."

Goku couldn't believe what he was hearing, his daughter had a monster living inside her and it is trying to take over her body. 

"What happens if she loses control?" Gohan asked tentatively, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"In that case, I'm afraid she will most likely never return to normal and Draco will probably try to destroy the universe." 

Silence engulfed the group for the rest of their trip. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they reached the large crater where only a few days ago Goku was reunited with his daughter. As they hovered over the crater they noticed smoke trailing up from the ground just over the horizon. Paying it no heed, they descended from the air and landed a few meters from a chatting couple. 

"…I don't need your help with this. I can handle it on my own," a familiar voice said as it came into earshot.

"Oh sure you can," a male's voice replied, dripping with sarcasm. "Just like last time."

Tritana cringed at the memory. "All right all right, I get the point." She looked behind the man and smiled. "Hey guys."

A look of surprise swept over the group as the half-Saiyan walked around her friend and towards them. They had all been expecting her to be in danger but instead she was acting as if whatever had happened was a walk in the park now. 

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked nervously. His eyes darted from his sister to the stranger who still had his back to the group. He wore Saiyan armor and, from the back looked exactly like Goku except for a darker skin tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Um…there is one minor problem though," she said nervously. "Obsidian is on his way here, now."

"WHAT!?" Anon screeched. "How!? Why!? Oh man," he whined, burying his face in his hands.

"He shall be here any moment," a now familiar male voice said.

"Just who are you anyway?" Goku asked. He had been observing the stranger with great curiosity, pretty sure he knew who he was.

"You should know me well Kakarrot." The man turned around and smirked at his fellow Saiyan. Turles had been waiting for the day when he would meet up with Kakarrot for a long time. He figured that if his daughter was incredibly strong than her father must be as well.

"You!" Goku snarled. He subconsciously stepped in front of Gohan and took a fighting stance. 

Tritana watched as Goku and "her father" took up fighting stances and prepared to engage in battle. She rushed between them, spreading her arms out wide and faced Goku.

"Whoa! Hold on there Goku! This is not the time or the place to be fighting each other. He is here to help us defeat Obsidian and you will not fight him until this is over, got it?"

Goku stayed in his fighting stance but nodded stiffly. He made a mental note not to turn his back on Turles unless absolutely necessary. A sudden energy increase made him turn his head towards the horizon where two spheres shone brightly. 

"Looks like we've got company," he smiled. 

Tritana looked nervously at Goku. "Who?"

"Vegeta and Trunks I think."

The two fighters came into view before the words could even leave his mouth. Vegeta seemed determined while Trunks followed with a look of utter confusion written across his youthful face. As the two landed, all their attention was directed to the stranger in Saiyan armor.

"Who are you?" Vegeta demanded crudely. 

Turles gave a lop-sided grin. "You've grown Prince Vegeta. I am Turles."

The Prince seemed startled at seeing another Saiyan but was silenced by the sudden feeling of a powerful being approaching earth. "Who the hell is that?" 

"That would be Obsidian," Anon answered. His eyes were fixed on the sky where only moments later the man would show himself. 

Merely seconds later the clouds seemed to bulge and separate as a very large object pushed against them. The object proved too much for the fragile clouds for they broke and allowed the spaceship to enter the earth's atmosphere. The ship looked like a perfect copy of Freeza's except for the slight difference in size; this ship was at least twice as large. The large sphere took no time in finding a suitable landing space and was soon hovering above a flat area just over some rock formations.

Everyone quickly kicked into high gear, sprinting towards the ship. Once clearing the rock formations, the ship lay before them, smoking from the heat of the atmosphere. A side panel popped open and slowly lowered to the ground. Twenty or so foot soldiers filed out and stood on either side of the panel, awaiting their master. Just inside the doorway a lone figure stood, his cap flowing behind him. Two other figures took their place behind the capped man and followed him down the ramp. 

"There's no use in hiding!" a booming voice called. "We know you're out there so give up now and we'll go easy on you!"

"He's sure full of himself," Vegeta muttered. 

"He has good reason to be," Tritana muttered back. Taking a deep, shaky breath she watched as the lead man lifted his hands into the air and began summoning energy balls. _No! Anything but that!_

******

"Being stubborn eh?" Obsidian chuckled.

"Do you want us to flush them out, sire?" Justin asked, prepared to take flight. 

"No. Let us have some fun." Obsidian raised his hands above his head as if to create a Spirit Bomb; a ball of red energy instantly appeared in the palm of each. He brought them back down in front of him and, ever so slowly, began to merge the two balls. 

******

"What the heck is he doing?" Trunks thought aloud. A muffled grunt caused him to turn his head and stare wide eyed. Tritana was hunched over with one hand over her mouth to muffle her grunts while the other clutched her stomach. 

"What's wrong?" Gohan inquired, stepping closer to his older sibling.

Tritana was in too much pain to warn her onlookers of the danger they were in; even Turles and Anon had no idea. She nearly screamed again as heat radiated from her back, singeing her shirt and burning her flesh. _Not now! Any time but now!_ her mind hollered. 

"Obsidian," she hissed through clenched teeth, "I'll kill you for this."

"What's…happening to you?" Goku asked, almost sick. He had never seen anything like this nor had he ever smelt burning human flesh; the aroma filling his nostrils threatened to bring up his breakfast. That was when it hit him; a power level of someone with unimaginable strength, pure evil, was very very close.

Vegeta gritted his teeth when he felt it, the energy signal of Draco. He had felt the creature's power once before and did not care to fell it again, much less see it. The last time he had felt Draco's power Tritana had been much weaker. Now that she was a Super Saiyan he wondered if he would be strong enough to beat her.

The familiar sound of cracking bones made the worried expressions vanish and horrified ones take their place. Everyone eyed the hunched half-Saiyan wearily as dragon-like wings burst through flesh and cloth. Tritana slowly rose from her position to stare at the small group in front of her. Hazel eyes clouded over, blood trickling from one side of her mouth, the half-Saiyan opened her mouth and let loose a terrible roar.

Energy burst from the body, sending rocks flying and even the warriors back a few feet. A dome of violet energy surrounded Tritana as he body began to morph into Draco once more. Dark hair sprouted from unseen pores, the small jaw cracked and jutted outward to make room for the large, pointy teeth that replaced the blunt human ones. The Saiyan tail also changed, becoming fuller and longer, resembling a wolf's. Fingernails grew long and sharp as Tritana's screams steadily grew deeper. Pressing her elbows to her sides, the half-Saiyan through her head back and cried/roared up at the sun. Another shock wave of energy burst from her tense body and the earth began to cave in around her, forming a deep crater around the now glowing figure. 

As soon as the ground stopped shacking, Goku and the others crept up to the newly formed crater. Inside stood a glowing werewolf; dragon-like wings extended to their twelve foot span. The creature used its wings to slowly fly out of the hole and onto sturdy ground opposite the warriors. 

Draco lifted his hands and carefully examined them, eyes wide with curiosity. As if testing his "new" body, he repeatedly punched and occasionally kicked the air. A twisted grin spread across his wolf-like face when he saw that his host had become much stronger since he had last taken control. 

"Tritana?" a timid voice called.

Draco looked across the crater to see five warriors. He chuckled to himself as the thought of testing his strength against the mortals. Something off to his right caught his attention and when he turned to see, a look of pleasure spread across his furry face. Obsidian and two of his henchmen sat suspended in midair simply observing the fighters below. He turned back to the other group and decided to answer their question.

"Tritana is no more," his deep voice rumbled. "Only Draco remains."

***Authors Note***

I just wanted to make it clear that I do not own DBZ. I do however own Tritana, Anon, Obsidian and Draco so please do not take them without my permission. Also, if you have questions or comments feel free to e-mail me at animewolf5@yahoo.com. Be warned that flames will be read and sometimes responded to but most will be incinerated.


	11. Chapter 10: Lies and Hatred

Lost Kin

Chapter 10: It Was All A Lie

Author: Okami 

"Power will intoxicate the best hearts, as wine the strongest heads. No man is wise enough, nor good enough, to be trusted with unlimited power." 

Colton 

"You bastard!" Anon whispered, glancing up at Obsidian.

"I see it worked after all," a voice with a British accent said, apparently amused.

Draco gave a side ways glance at Obsidian before saying,

"Indeed. Your plan was brilliant."

"What plan? What are you talking about? And just who _are_ you?" Trunks shouted at the two. 

The dark haired man smiled at the naiveté of the young boy. His white cape flapped in the breeze as he descended. 

"It is quite simple my dear boy. Mutagena may have been just a virus, but the anger it stored created a new entity. This new entity needed a host in order to live and mature, and what better host than a Saiyan half-breed. Draco was able to grow and mature on the hatred Tritana felt for me and my men, which as you can see, was very large." Obsidian chuckled deeply as horror spread across Trunks' face.

Anon was speechless. Any shreds of respect he had once had for Obsidian disappeared. He lowered his head and clenched his fists in frustration.

"You mean to tell me that you put her through all that pain and suffering…just so that _monster_ could grow inside of her! How could you do that to her!" he cried. "She is a living, breathing person!"

Obsidian chuckled again. "Not for much longer. After one full hour of being in control, Draco can finally take total control of her body; leaving not a trace of the Saiyan. So don't even try to stop us."

The warriors were too shocked and surprised to move, much less speak. Anon, along with Goku, Gohan and Trunks slowly began to power up. They would not take this sitting down; they were going to fight with all they had to get Tritana back.

"That's all well and good but can you back up your words with your fists," Turles said, stepping out in front of the group. He used his fingers to motion Obsidian towards him. "Let's see what you got."

"Turles don't!" Anon cried. "You know you're no match for him! Have you lost your mind?!"

"Stay out of this kid. I've got business with him and I'm not leaving 'til it's over." 

"I see you're still angry at me for sending you to earth all those years ago. Pity, you were one of the few Saiyans I could actually tolerate," Obsidian sneered.

"Hold on a second. You were _ordered_ to come here and take Tritana?" Goku asked, startled. Turles only continued to stare hard at Obsidian. "Then why did you act like you wanted _me_?" Still, no reply came.

Anon sighed heavily. "He was ordered to go to Earth and bring back a Saiyan. Turles didn't want to bring back a child but she was the only one he could get at that time. He didn't know what Obsidian had planned for her and I can tell you that he seriously regrets it now."

"Well, are we gonna fight? Or maybe you're too scared," Turles teased. 

"I've had just about enough of you," Obsidian growled. He disappeared from sight and reappeared directly in front of Turles, upper cutting him. The blow took him totally by surprise and sent him flying into the sky. As Obsidian continued to beat on Turles, Justin approached the Z fighters. 

"Anyone wanna play?" he asked, taking on a fighting stance. 

"Justin you traitor," Anon spat. "How could you let yourself become a test subject?"

"It's quite simple really. After the test was successful on the Saiyan half-breed-"

"Tritana."

"Whatever. After they were successful in making her stronger, Obsidian needed more proof so I volunteered. It was a small price to pay for power but it was well worth it."

"Nothing's worth the freedom of a living soul." Anon stepped out to face the traitor. "You're goin' down old friend."

"Let's just see about that shall we?" Justin threw an energy blast then flew into the air after the redheaded Saiyan. 

"Any volunteers or should I just kill you all at once?" Draco asked suddenly. 

Vegeta laughed. "This should be a piece of cake." He shoved his son out of the way and strolled up to the creature. "Show me whatcha got."

"As you wish," Draco laughed. Dragon wings extended to their 12-foot wingspan as the beast stretched. He relaxed and waited a moment before sighing, "Fine, I'll start it off." The creature burst forward and nailed the Prince of Saiyans' in the face with one mighty fist. 

Vegeta flew into the fighters behind him, knocking them all down and continued to sore at least 10 more feet before regaining control. He was able to stop his body in mid air but was knocked into the dirt by a blow to his abdomen. The force of Draco's elbow embedding itself in his stomach, plus the hard ground against his back forced the air out of now painful lungs. 

As a leg came into view, Vegeta flipped up his legs, did a handstand, and propelled himself a few feet away. Air came in short gasps and his eyes were wide with surprise and a hint of fear glinted in them as well. They widened even more when Draco disappeared from sight; the Prince of Saiyans' could not follow the creature's movements they were too fast.

"Am I too quick for you?" a deep voice whispered from behind. Vegeta's eyes widened and a few short breathes escaped his lips before a powerful kick was placed to the small of his back, sending him face first into the dirt.

Draco grinned at how easily his advisory went down. A small puff of dust erupted to his left, so he turned to see what had caused it. What he saw was a beaten and battered Turles struggling to stand. Something inside of him whimpered slightly when the Saiyan coughed up a mouthful of blood. He shook his head to clear his mind of useless emotions and turned his attention back to Vegeta who was now on his hands and knees muttering to himself. 

"You are beginning to bore me Vegeta. I'll give you a quick end in return for your assistance," Draco laughed, walking towards his fallen foe.

"His assistance? What are you talking about?" Trunks demanded, taking a step towards his father.

"He never told you? Oh, such a pity. Well, your friend here was one of the people who took advantage of this body as well as the one who gave her this nasty little scar." Draco pointed with a talon to his right eye and traced the scar its full length.

Goku's jaw went slack at the revelation. He couldn't believe Vegeta would do something like that. Yeah, he had been evil once but his pride and honor had never changed in all the time Goku'd known him. So what, he wondered, had possessed him to take advantage of a little girl. Anger swelled upside of him, blurring his concentration and making it hard not to Super Saiyan where he stood. 

Draco flicked his red eyes in Goku's direction but ignored the smell of hatred filling the air. He stretched a hand out to the Saiyan Prince and charged up an energy blast. Before he could throw it however, something crashed into his side, sending him off balance and to the side a few steps.

"Oops," a sarcastic voiced exclaimed from above. Justin had "accidentally" hit his opponent into Draco and was now slowly descending.

"You idiot! Can't you even fight without screwing up!" Draco growled at the boy. "If you weren't one of Obsidian's lap dogs I would have killed you long ago you blundering baka!" He allowed his gaze to travel down to the bleeding form of Anon. The Saiyan was in bad shape but refused to give in to the pain, as he was trying stand. Again, something in the back of the beast's mind whimpered and this time sparked at the sight of injured warrior. The demon shook his head but the spark only grew in intensity. 

The fighters watched in curiosity as Draco clutched his head and began grunting loudly. Even Obsidian stopped his assault on his helpless opponent to observe his creation growl at an unseen enemy. 

"Oh no," Turles mumbled. "It's happening again." 

******

Tritana slowly opened her eyes and looked around. To her surprise she no longer wore her casual clothes but a jet-black gi (Goku's normal clothing style) with a red obi (sash) tied tightly around her waist. She gasped when she found herself standing in an empty void; no walls or floor surrounded her, just an empty room of darkness. Off in distance a strange being appeared out of no where and began walking towards her. Even before she saw the stranger she knew who it was, Draco; she could feel his evil energy all around her. The creature stopped a few yards from her and smiled cynically, showing off its pearl white fangs. Beautiful dragon wings folded themselves neatly behind his large shoulders and his arms were crossed over a furry chest.

"It's been a long time," Draco whispered. "Since we'd last fought over this body."

"Yes it has," Tritana muttered back. The last and only time she'd lost a battle with Draco was when three scientists attempted to force her to transform. The creature defeated her in the very place they were standing now and almost destroyed the spaceship before Tritana regained control. Now here they stood again, two souls trapped in the same body, both fighting for control in the endless battle of good versus evil. 

******

"Not again," Anon whispered as well. He helped Turles to his feet but all the while kept his eyes fastened to Draco's quivering form.

"What? What's going on?" Goku demanded, taking a step towards the injured Saiyans.

"Tritana and Draco's souls are trapped inside the same body and only one can be in control at a time. Right now Draco is but I think Tritana is putting up a fight inside his head," Anon gritted.

"Hold on. You mean there are two people inside the same body?" Trunks asked, his voice filled with disbelief. 

"Yes. We must take advantage of this opportunity before it's too late. We have to kill him now." Turles spoke the last sentence as if it were killing him to do so. He slowly released himself from Anon's helping grip and staggered a few steps toward the growling beast. A voice rang in his ears so loud that he clamped his hands over his ears to block it out; "NO!" it screamed at him.

******

A circle of light appeared beside the two spirits, showing them the battle waging on outside the void. Tritana gasped when Turles made an attempt to get closer to Draco.

"NO!" she screamed at him and was surprised when he cupped his hands over his ears and scrunched his face in pain. "You heard me?" she asked the mirror in awe.

The image of her adopted father nodded and blinked at the creature before him, clearly confused. As the mirror's viewpoint got larger, she saw the others looking at the beast with the same expression. 

"Only the ones with whom you have a strong bond with may hear your voice," Draco chuckled. "That way, they can hear you scream for mercy." He took a few steps forward and adopted a familiar fighting stance, her fighting stance. The monster had obviously learned her moves while she trained so she had to stay on guard and prepare for the worst. 

"I scream for no one," she replied, spitting in front of the beast. She adopted her own fighting stance and narrowed her eyes. _This is it. The last chance I have to save my Saiyan-hood. If I fail now, I may never have another chance._ Letting out a blaring battle cry, the half-Saiyan leapt forward to face her destiny and possibly even her death.

******

"Tritana!" Anon cried. He'd heard her conversation and knew that she was fighting a monster far stronger than her. Looking up at Obsidian and Justin made his blood boil, but when he saw them both smiling he shut his eyes and clenched his fists tightly. The feeling of helplessness filled his thoughts as he remembered all the times he'd come back from a mission to find his only friend and companion beaten and bruised. He'd nursed her back to health numerous times but it was never enough, she would always come back the same way, sometimes worse than others. He thought of all the times when she'd stuck up for him, saved him from a beating by taking it herself. 

Now, here she was in danger and he just stood there like a coward, not helping when it counted the most. It would not happen like that, he wouldn't let it happen; he would fight at the sacrifice of his own life if necessary. Almost instantly, something snapped inside of him sending his energy through the roof. Eyes snapped open and turned turquoise while his hair stood up more than normal and turned a bright gold. A gold aura flowed from his body and yellow flames surrounded his trembling body. 

"Anon?" Turles asked timidly. Never in his life had he felt a power this, and yet, somehow he knew Anon was now a Super Saiyan. "Can you hear me Anon?"

"Turles, stay out of this fight. This is between me and Obsidian now," Anon growled from deep within his throat. "I'll make you pay for harming her!" Without warning, the Saiyan was in the air and landing a punch to Obsidian's midsection. The force of the attack forced the man to bend over and clutch his aching stomach. He then received a fist in his face, which sent him flying into the white clouds above. The Super Saiyan sped ahead of his foe, stopped, and landed two clenched fists right into Obsidian's lower back; the dark haired man created a creator when he impacted with the earth. 

Anon, breathing hard from fury, landed beside his crippled foe and smiled evilly. 

"It is time for the revenge of my people, my friends, and my family. Say bye-bye," Anon chuckled. His chuckles grew into insane laughter as a ball of energy began forming in his open hand. He stretched the hand towards the struggling Obsidian and released all his pent up energy at once, completely destroying the surrounding land. When the dust cleared, not a speck of the evil lord remained, to the great satisfaction of Anon.

"And now," the Saiyan laughed as he turned towards Draco, "It's your turn." 

"Anon wait!" Goku screamed at him. "If you kill Draco than you also kill Tritana. Do you really want to kill your friend?"

The newly Super Saiyan laughed hysterically, his entire body shacking from the force of his laughter. Just as suddenly as it started, he ceased cackling and stared the warriors down with ice-cold eyes and spoke not a word.

******

Tritana blinked at her companion and closest friend until realization hit her; the Super Saiyan's power was too much for Anon to handle. Anon could not control his anger and it was blurring his judgment of who was friend or foe. She relayed this vital info to the other fighters while struggling to defeat Draco at the same time. To her misfortune, the situation distracted the half-Saiyan from her battle, allowing Draco to put her in a strangle hold and clutch her tight. 

"You see how futile this little game of yours is?" Draco snickered, tightening his grip. "Watch as your friends and family slowly die by your own hands." The creature turned towards the mirror, where only seconds before his trembling form had lain. Now, he stood tall and proud as if nothing had happened, blood red eyes gazed evilly at the fighters before him and his lips curled back in an evil smirk. Now that the mind of Draco had control, Tritana had no say in the actions her body took.

***Authors Note***

I just wanted to make it clear that I do not own DBZ. I do however own Tritana, Anon, Obsidian and Draco so please do not take them without my permission. Also, if you have questions or comments feel free to e-mail me at animewolf5@yahoo.com. Be warned that flames will be read and sometimes responded to but most will be incinerated.


	12. Chapter 11: Revenge

Lost Kin

Chapter 11: Revenge

Author: Okami

"Power will intoxicate the best hearts, as wine the strongest heads. No man is wise enough, nor good enough, to be trusted with unlimited power." 

Colton 

{Wipes hand across forehead} Wow! That took some time! I never expected it take so long, I'm sorry. L My brain just did **not** want to work with me and I kept getting writer's block. But, I over came it and here you go, the next chapter. {Breathes a sigh of relief} Only a few more, and then the end. Thank you all for sticking with me this far. Okay, enough of my jabbering, enjoy!! J 

Turles watched as Draco stood up and scanned over the fighters, not phased by the pain that had recently tortured his body. He listened to Tritana's screams of anguish as Draco held her mental persona captive and controlled her body. Thoughts of their training together filtered through his mind, letting him relive her pain-filled life. The life that had been the effect of his Saiyan pride. If only he had refused the order to retrieve a Saiyan, Tritana could have lived a normal, healthy life. 

Anon, hair glowing gold, stepped into his line of vision, an ice-cold glint to his eyes. The best friend to his "daughter" seemed oblivious to the warnings from the Z-fighters, only intent on fighting and spilling warm blood. 

Looking behind him at the other warriors, Turles spotted a familiar half-Saiyan face. Gohan stood by his father's side looking slightly confused, not knowing whether Draco was friend or foe. Turles' head snapped back towards Draco and focused on the wolf-like tail, also a Saiyan tail. A grin formed at the corners of his mouth as he thought of a way to give Tritana an advantage; if it backfired, however, Draco would be ten times as powerful. 

"Draco!" he shouted, startling his fellow fighters. "This is your last warning, release my daughter!"

The creature merely laughed. 

The grin on Turles' face widened as he grabbed his right wrist and concentrated on gathering his ki. A white energy ball, the size of a basketball, floated above his hands, suspended in air. Throwing the ball into the air, he waited for it to be at the perfect distance before clenching his fist and roaring,

"Moon Blast Explode!" Just as the ball exploded, he ran over to Anon and threw himself on top of the Super Saiyan, forcing both of them to look away from the bright light in the sky.

******

Draco turned to look at the strange ball of light in the sky. Fascination turned to curiosity, which then turned into a growing sense of fear when he felt his body reacting to the light. A mix of demon and Saiyan blood pounded in his ears as Draco felt his body reacting to energy ball. He growled in fury as his werewolf-like form slowly changed into that of a large ape.

******

Inside Draco's mind, Tritana struggled against the beastly creature while, at the same time, trying to watch the mirror. The image was far enough away that the fake moon and Draco's body could both be seen. The half-Saiyan's breath quickened and her blood pounded against her ears; her body was reacting to energy ball as well as Draco's. Fangs grew larger, dark brown hair spread across her arms and legs, and her mouth jutted out to form a snout. 

Draco released his prisoner and took a few steps back, not sure how to react to the half-Saiyan's transformation. He watched in frustration as his real body slowly changed into a large ape, a shape that he had not learned to master yet. If his body were allowed to fully transform, Tritana would once more gain control and put a stop to his plans, not if he could help it. The werewolf creature lunged at the transforming female and pinned her to the ground. He smiled evilly and allowed droplets of spit to land on the half-Saiyan's face, burning her flesh and singing her hair. 

Tritana bit her lower lip to keep from screaming from the pain of the acid on her skin. Her Saiyan blood coursed through her veins, urging for her to finish her transformation. As she fought to free her body, memories of being held down by fellow warriors crept into her mind, raising her panic to the breaking point. 

"And once I'm done with you," she heard Draco's deep voice whisper in her ear just before she fell unconscious. "I'm going to have fun with your friends and family. Slowly, painfully torturing them until death would seem like a release."

******

Obsidian grunted painfully as he heaved himself into his spaceship. The newly super-Saiyan's energy blast had nearly killed him, nearly. The angered Saiyan warrior stumbled drunkenly around the halls of his massive transport unit, searching for the one thing that would aid him in acquiring revenge. When the man took in a deep breath, the pain from his cracked and broken ribs forced the air back out in a loud whoosh. His left arm hung lifeless by his side and his right leg fared little better. 

Though his vision was blurred, the battered Saiyan managed to notice the small red cross above one of the doors; he went inside. The room was just as he had left it, everything neatly arranged on shelves and a few stray needles lay around on various tables. He slowly made his way over to a table and began searching aimlessly for something. What he could manage of a victorious smile spread across his face when as he held up a small syringe filled with a bluish liquid. 

Obsidian would have laughed hysterically except for the pain radiating from his body. He cursed the Saiyan who had done this to him, as well as promising to make him pay for it dearly. The injured Saiyan did not even wince when the sharp needled pierced his skin, injecting the substance into his vein. 

Suddenly, a rush of unexpected energy coursed through his body, leaving the already beaten Saiyan gasping for air. He threw the syringe on the floor and overturned a few tables while trying to overcome the sudden surge of power. Obsidian realized after a few moments that he was using his left arm to tip the tables, as well as his injured leg to kick bottles and boxes along the room wall. He smiled broadly when dark hair began growing on his arms, his ears widened and became larger, his entire body started to morph into something bigger, stronger, something not Saiyan. (I couldn't very well say not human, because, well, he's **not** human :P) 

******

**_Flash Back_**

"No, no, no. You have to embrace it not push it away," Turles groaned, shaking his head sadly. He walked over to the sobbing child and kneeled beside her.

"I just can't do it," the child sobbed, rubbing her nose on her sleeve. "I can't seem to embrace something that…that…evil."

"Tritana, don't say you can't do it. I know you can," Turles soothed. Normally, he would have growled and snarled at anyone this weak, but Tritana had changed him. Her innocence and vulnerability had awakened a protective and kind nature in him that he did not know existed. "Your Saiyan roots are not evil, they are a part of who you are. Your transformation will only be evil if that's what your heart is, and I know you are not evil."

Tritana looked at her father, tears still in her hazel eyes. She managed a weak smile before asking weakly, 

"Can I try it one more time?"

"Sure," Turles replied, ruffling the young one's short black hair. He summoned the energy for another fake moon and threw it into the air. When the ball exploded, he covered his eyes to keep himself from transforming. 

Tritana stared at the glowing ball of energy, her eyes turning from hazel to crimson. Her skin was quickly covered with a dark brown fur, her jaw formed a snout, and her childish cry turned into a deep roar. Inside, the frightened child tried to push away the angry beast growing inside her until she remembered her father's words. She calmed her beating heart and slowly held out her arms, inviting the large ape to embrace her. It did and she was suddenly filled with a warm power like she had never before felt. 

Turles watched with pride as the small child accepted her Saiyan blood and transformed, something most adult Saiyan's could not do. When the metamorphosis was finished, he destroyed the fake moon and called out to Tritana. It was time for another lesson, learning to control ki while transformed.

****

End Flash Back

Tritana slowly drifted out of her unconscious state, the memory sharp in her mind. She opened her eyes to see Draco still hovering over her, his mouth curved in a wicked smirk. 

"About time you woke up," he sneered. "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than you'll ever believe," she replied, a mysterious grin spreading across her face. Closing her eyes, she focused on absorbing her darker half into her body, fusing herself with it. As she concentrated on becoming one with her darker side, Tritana felt Draco's body tense, felt it tremble, felt something soft beneath her hands. She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw her own hazel eyes staring back at her. She looked at her own face and realized that she was inside Draco's mind, seeing what he was seeing. 

Closing her eyes once more, she calmed her nervous body and slowly felt Draco's body become one with hers. The creature fought with the fusion, but was too overwhelmed by the growing power of the half-Saiyan to resist the urge to sleep. Draco, surrounded by Tritana's warm aura, reluctantly slipped into a peaceful slumber, dreaming of world domination and the destruction of the universe. 

******

Goku watched helplessly as Anon fought against the more powerful creature. Every blow the Super Saiyan landed came back three fold. Draco beat mercilessly on the weaker warrior, making an example out of him for the others to remember. As Goku continued to watch, he noticed the power levels of his friends growing ever so slowly; they too were waiting for the right moment to aid the younger Saiyan. 

Draco blasted Anon in the chest with a large energy beam, knocking the spirited fighter to the ground. Anon spit up blood when the creature kneed him in the gut, expelling all the air in his lungs. He lay on the ground, panting for air, as Draco raised his hand above his own head. A small ball of black energy grew to the size of a baseball before it was placed in front of Anon's face. The creature glanced at the other warriors before smiling evilly. 

"Say goodbye," Draco whispered. 

Goku went Super Saiyan before Draco could finish the last word, and shot forward to intercept the energy blast, the others following in hot pursuit. Before he could reach the two warriors, Draco stood upright and clenched his head. Goku stopped short of hitting the creature and listened cautiously as Draco's deep voice changed into a higher, more female pitch. His dark brown hair retracted into his skin, the bushy wolf tail returned to its original monkey-like form, and his long snout became more human. 

The spiky haired warrior observed the transformation until a blinding light erupted from the beast, forcing him to shield his eyes. The light vanished as quickly as it came, leaving everyone seeing spots. Goku was the first to regain his sight and nearly gasped upon seeing Tritana standing where Draco had once been, her own eyes closed in concentration. Instead of her normal street clothes, she now wore a solid black gi with a red sash around her middle. Slowly opening her eyes, the half-Saiyan stared at the group of warriors before her, surprise filling her hazel orbs.

"Uh…hey guys," she quirked, waving a limp hand. 

"Trit…but how…I thought…but…YOU'RE ALIVE!" Anon roared, rushing towards his friend and embracing her. His hair returned to its normal red, his eyes a happy pumpkin orange, and his battered body slowly returning to normal. 

"Anon," Tritana soothed, running her fingers through the Saiyan's unruly red locks. She continued to hold her friend until a clearing of the throat caused her to look up. Black eyes stared softly at her, wanting to show hidden emotions but pride barricaded them behind a wall of ice and cold. 

Turles watched Tritana embrace her friend; his pride for her swelling until he feared it might explode. He cleared his throat, wanting to say something, but could not find the right words. Looking up at the energy ball still in the sky, he took aim and destroyed it, thinking that there was no more use for it. The Saiyan opened his mouth to speak when a flash of motion caught his attention; an energy blast. Without thinking, he lunged forward and knocked Tritana out the ball's path, making himself the target instead. 

The energy ball hit Turles in the gut, ripping a hole right through him. Blood spurted from the open wound and drizzled down his armor, giving his legs a crimson shade. He stood for a moment in shock, his mouth slightly agape, eyes white, and his hands trying to cover the bleeding hole in his stomach. Darkness swept over him until he could no longer feel the pain, and feeling his knees weaken, Turles collapsed. 

******

Tritana screamed when the man who had been her father and guardian for fifteen years fell to the ground, landing in the steadily growing pool of crimson liquid. She untangled herself from Anon and scrambled over Turles, kneeling beside him; she bent over so her face was close to his. 

"Tri…tan…a," Turles whispered, his once powerful voice now raspy.

"Don't talk. Save your strength," Tritana ordered softly, tears streaming down her face. She lifted her father's head so it rested in her lap. "You're going to be all right, just save your strength."

He chuckled then coughed up blood, a trickle streaming down the corner of his mouth. 

"I'm sorry."

"Please hush…" Tritana urged, preparing to heal him. 

"I t-took you from your f-family…put you t-through all that p-pain…I'm s-sorry…" Turles murmured, closing his eyes.

"It's all right, really it is. I forgive you, just please don't leave me," she said, letting a tear land on Turles' cheek. 

He opened his eyes and forced a smile. "Kak..a..rot."

"Yes?" Goku asked softly, coming to stand next to Tritana. He decided to forget the past for the moment and to not correct the fallen Saiyan about his name.

"Take…care…..of……her," Turles whispered, letting his body relax some.

Goku nodded, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Even though Turles had taken his daughter, let her live a pain-filled existence, he had saved Tritana and given his life for her; to him, that was the mark of a father and an honorable man.

Tritana placed a hand on her father's wound and began summoning her energy to heal it, when the body in her arms went limp. 

"Father?" Tritana asked softly, shaking the man gently but with growing force. "No, you can't die. You can't die! NO! FATHER!!" Tritana cried out, letting more tears drop onto her father. She collapsed onto Turles' body and cried on his chest, not caring about the blood soaking into her hair and clothes. 

"How touching," a familiar voice cooed. Justin stepped out from behind a large bolder and smirked deeply, enjoying every tear shed by the half-Saiyan. "I thought he would at least last a little bit longer. Oh well," the Saiyan sighed, raising his hands. "I guess he was just too _weak_ to handle my power."

"You…," Tritana hissed through clenched teeth. "You will pay for this Justin." Rising to her feet, she turned to face her enemy. Tears sliding down her face, blood soaked cloth sticking to her body, and crimson stained hair falling about her face, the half-Saiyan approached her foe. 

The Saiyan watched Tritana advance towards him, the smirk upon his lips deepening. Justin managed a quick glance at the bloody corpse he had created before a fist connected with his jaw, sending him flying through the air. He recovered in time to catch Tritana's other fist in the palm of his hand and used the heel of his hand to bash her nose. Blood oozed from the half-Saiyan's nostrils but she still fought hard, determined to see her father avenged. 

The two fighters fought for what seemed like hours, fists flying with increasing speed. The half-Saiyan, with rage in her eyes, bombard her enemy with a flurry of attacks, only some of which were blocked. Tritana threw a weak energy blast at her foe to distract him long enough for her to catch him off guard, her plan failed as Justin anticipated her actions and caught her fist in his palm.

"Oh, come on. Do you really think I'd fall for that old trick?" he snickered. 

"I guess not," Tritana smiled. "How about this one?" She kneed the Saiyan in the gut before he could react and threw him to the ground. With blood pounding in her ears, the half-Saiyan landed next to the small indentation made by Justin's body. 

"It's time for you to pay for what you did to my father," Tritana hissed. Clapping both hands together in front of her chest, she powered up her father's favorite attack. A ring of red energy appeared when her hands parted, a smaller ball of ki floating in the middle. 

"Mer..cy," Justin whispered, struggling to lift himself from the ground. 

"The only mercy you'll receive from me is a quick death, unlike what you did to my father," Tritana growled. A smirk spread across her face, followed by a feral glint to her hazel eyes. "Say goodbye Justin." With that, she let loose the energy blast on her fallen foe. It ripped through his body and splattered his blood and organs on the ground, sending him flying back. When Justin's dead body landed, his eyes were already glazed over and his chest no longer rose or fell.


End file.
